Accidentalmente Cenicienta
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: No hubo exactamente una madrastra y dos hermanastras, no hubo exactamente un hada madrina, ni mucho menos hubo exactamente magia. Pero bueno, al menos sí había príncipe y un baile.
1. Chapter 1

Accidentalmente Cenicienta.

Capítulo 1: Así no empezaba la historia.

Kurosaki Karin despertó con el irritante sonido de una campana repiqueteando muy, muy cerca de su oído.

-¡Despierta de una vez, chiquilla perezosa!- sonó duramente la voz de su madre adoptiva, Harribel Tier, mientras no dejaba de agitar y agitar la condenada campanilla contra su oído. -¡Debes preparar el desayuno!- ahora empezó a golpear la campana contra su frente.

La chica menor gimió de fastidio y apartó la campanilla de un manotazo, sentándose y mirando con rabia a la mujer rubia.

-Ya voy.- habló entre dientes levantándose.

Por más que le gustaría moler a golpes el rostro petulante de la mayor no podía o probablemente la vendería como esclava o quién sabe qué otra cosa.

-¡Rápido que mis niñas tienen hambre!- siguió agitando la campana aun cuando se retiraba del ático donde la pelinegra dormía.

La chica gruño con rabia, pero saltó de su cama y fue a poner a hervir la tetera mientras se daba una ducha rápida y se vestía a la velocidad de la luz. De todas maneras Harribel iba a castigarla porque la hizo tener que ir a despertarla, pero solo lo haría peor si se daba el lujo de tardar más de diez minutos.

Puso la mesa mientras tostaba el pan y calentaba los panecillos que siempre tenía que hacer en la noche para tenerlos listos rápidamente en la mañana.

Cuando su madre adoptiva llegó a la mesa junto con sus hermanas adoptivas, Mila Rose, Apacci y Sung-sun, Karin recién estaba terminando de azucarar sus tés, por lo que de inmediato las cuatro insufribles mujeres la miraron con desprecio al ver que seguía ahí.

Enderezó los cubiertos una última vez antes de retirarse, sabiendo que su castigo iba a ser un poco más duro solo por no haber tenido el tiempo de retirarse antes de ser vista.

Tal como lo sospechó, Harribel impidió al jardinero limpiar los excrementos de los caballos del establo, relegándola a dicha tarea con la adición de tener también que cargar el excremento a la carretilla y venderlo al tipo que vivía en el otro lado de la ciudad, sin bañarse o al menos cambiarse antes de salir con sus brazos y su Yukata cubiertos de estiércol cargando la pesada carretilla de kilos y kilos de maloliente composta.

No era la primera vez que la hacía hacer aquello, así que su expresión se mantuvo imperturbable y su postura completamente erguida mientras caminaba por las calles, ignorando como la gente la llamaba "niña sucia".

Era relativamente fácil trasportar la carretilla, años de trabajo duro la habían fortalecido, y la gente se hacía para atrás, muy, muy atrás, cuando la veían, o la olían, pasar.

Suspiró mientras se maldecía por no haberse despertado antes que su madre adoptiva, ¿cómo pudo quedarse dormida?

Oh, claro… recordó con amargura. Ella se desveló pensando en sus hermanos y sus fallecidos padres.

Cuando tenía siete años ambos de sus padres murieron asesinados por bandidos cuando volvían de comprar medicamentos de una ciudad vecina, a ella y sus hermanos los enviaron a un orfanato, donde su hermano mayor fue adoptado casi de inmediato por un sirviente de la casa Kuchiki. Les enviaba cartas de vez en cuando. Karin fue adoptada por Harribel Tier a sus doce años, únicamente porque la mujer quería una sirvienta y aparentemente ella era más barata que una empleada. Poco después de que se fuera le llegó una carta de su hermana gemela Yuzu diciéndole que fue adoptada por un tipo llamado Urahara que la trataba muy bien. Esa fue la única carta que su madre adoptiva la dejó leer, a todas las demás que llegaron las rompía frente a sus ojos, hasta que con el tiempo dejaron de llegar.

¿Por qué no abandonaba a esa explotadora y sus tres hijas caprichosas?, a veces se preguntaba Karin. Pues porque no tenía a dónde más ir, se contestaba todo el tiempo. No tenía a quien recurrir. Su hermano ahora vivía en la capital, se había casado con la princesa del clan Kuchiki de algún modo… y no tenía cómo llegar a él porque no tenía dinero y no había modo de que le permitieran escribirle.

Y Yuzu… bueno, no tenía idea de dónde estaba realmente Yuzu.

Era fácil saber dónde estaba su hermano porque ahora pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas y poderosas del país, pero no tenía idea de cómo encontrar a su hermana, en su primera carta había querido darle su dirección, pero Harribel le había arrebatado la carta antes de que pudiera saberlo, rompiéndola en pedazos apenas la tomó.

Actualmente, si tenías dieciséis ya se te era permitido legalmente el tener un trabajo o casarte, y Karin tenía dieciséis, casarse no era una opción, no cuando la conocían como la "niña sucia", así que estaba tratando de encontrar un trabajo cada que podía salir de la casa de Tier, ya sea para hacer un mandato o a escondidas.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente extrañamente no estaba saliendo de su camino, impidiéndole avanzar, y en cambio parecían estar formando una pequeña multitud alrededor de algo que avanzaba lentamente.

Entonces Karin los notó.

Flanqueados por una docena de guardias, el príncipe y la princesa estaban montando sus caballos avanzando lenta y elegantemente al centro de la ciudad junto con una mujer pechugona en otro caballo desconocida para Karin pero que parecía importante.

Por pura curiosidad, giró la carretilla y, aunque más rezagada que el resto del pueblo, siguió al príncipe Hitsugaya Toshiro y su hermana la princesa Hinamori Momo al centro.

-¡Buen día, gente de Karakura!- proclamó en voz alta la mujer desconocida de cabello entre rubio y anaranjado y ojos celestes, cesando el murmullo de las personas. -¡Como todos ya saben, cuando el heredero al trono no cuenta con una prometida a los dos meses anteriores a su coronación, es tradición darle una oportunidad a toda mujer de la ciudad que el Rey actual escoja para hacer un gran baile donde el príncipe escogerá a su esposa y futura reina de esta nación! ¡Y Karakura fue la elegida esta vez!- proclamó entusiasmada, provocando revuelo entre toda la multitud, muchas mujeres chillaron y empezaron a pelearse para adelantarse y ponerse en la línea de visión del príncipe. -¡Los guardias aquí presentes pondrán carteles en toda la plaza con todos los detalles! ¡Damas solteras, no falten!- terminó su discurso apenas escuchándose por todos los chillidos de las chicas entusiastas.

Karin gimió con fastidio.

¡Lo que le faltaba! ¿Por qué de todas las ciudades su ciudad? ¡Ahora Harribel y sus tres hijas locas enloquecerían y la ahogarían en órdenes mientras no dejaban de parlotear estrategias sobre cómo conquistar al malcriado ricachón que tenían como futuro rey!

Frunció el ceño y se decidió a seguir tirando de la carretilla sin prestar más atención a los de la realeza. Con toda la atención del pueblo en los carteles con los detalles de la fiesta, fue bastante fácil, o al menos hasta que sintió a alguien chocar su hombro contra el suyo duramente, enviándola de cara a la carretilla llena de excremento.

Solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y la boca muy fuertemente antes de hundir su rostro en el estiércol.

-¡Oye, cuidado por donde vas, niña tonta!- reclamó el responsable de su desgracia como si hubiera terminado peor que ella.

Cayó al suelo escupiendo desesperadamente y sintiéndose como si pudiera vomitar.

-¡Madarame!- gruñó una voz que resonaba autoridad. –Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.- regañó con frialdad.

-Uh… lo siento mucho, majestad.- se disculpó Madarame a… ¿el príncipe, tal vez?

Aunque con asco, se limpió la porquería de los ojos y la boca y miró, viendo al príncipe bajarse de su caballo y lanzarle una mirada fulminante al calvo que la había empujado.

-No te disculpes conmigo, discúlpate con la dama.- ordenó.

-S-sí, majestad.- se inclinó respetuosamente al real de cabello blanco y luego se volteó hacia ella y se inclinó un poco aunque con mala cara. –Le ruego me disculpe por mi mala educación, señorita.- se irguió rápidamente y caminó hacia otro de los guardias, de aspecto bastante afeminado.

Karin no dijo nada, podía sentir a cada persona en la plaza con los ojos puestos en ella. Que humillante… siempre había tenido que pasar vergüenzas desde que fue adoptada, pero esto era demasiado, ahora todo el pueblo la estaba viendo con burla.

Casi sentía como si pudiera llorar por el día de (literalmente) mierda que estaba teniendo, lágrimas de rabia llenaron sus ojos, pero se negó a demarrarlas y alzó la cara llena de porquería con orgullo, sus ojos fieros clavados en el calvo, dejándole claro que no lo perdonaría hasta que le diera una disculpa sincera y no por obligación. Él pareció algo sorprendido pero le dio la espalda, el bastardo.

Dejó de mirarlo cuando notó que había una mano extendida hacia ella, la mano del príncipe.

Lo miró confundida y casi toma su mano, hasta que se dio cuenta que la suya estaba llena de excremento. Miró su mano sucia por un momento antes de fijarse en la áspera pero definitivamente más cuidada que la suya perteneciente al heredero al trono, y finalmente decidió levantarse por su cuenta, ignorando la mano del futuro rey, que frunció el ceño retirándola.

Todas las personas a su alrededor estaban murmurando, algunas decían que ella era una maleducada insolente por rechazar la ayuda del príncipe, y otros que el príncipe estaba loco por querer tocar a alguien tan asquerosa, lo que sea que dijeran era ofendiéndola de alguna manera.

Alzó la barbilla, mirando desafiante a todas y cada una de esas personas chismosas, antes de inclinarse profundamente al albino que, ahora que lo veía de cerca, tenía ojos turquesas… A la distancia, las pocas veces que lo había visto por su pueblo, siempre pensó que sus ojos eran verdes, pero no, turquesas.

-Su alteza.- murmuró humildemente. –Con permiso.- se dio la vuelta y empezó a jalar la carretilla, tratando de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y evitarse más humillación. Ya se limpiaría la cara cuando llegara con el comprador.

-Espera.- él la frenó y ella por supuesto que tuvo que detenerse y voltearse, inclinándose otra vez.

-¿Sí, majestad?- por todos los cielos, ¿por qué no podía irse de ahí de una buena vez?

-Enderézate.- ordenó y ella obedeció más que confundida. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando él sacó un pulcro pañuelo y empezó a limpiar su rostro con delicadeza.

-¿M-majestad?- balbuceó nerviosísima, mientras ahora sí que temía que todo par de ojos en Karakura estuvieran pegados en ella.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó él desinteresadamente mientras seguía limpiando toda la porquería de su rostro. –Una niña como tú no debería estar haciendo ese trabajo pesado.- dijo con evidente desaprobación.

-Tengo dieciséis, alteza.- contestó tratando de no mostrar su irritación porque la comparara con una niña.

-Aun así no deberías hacer ese trabajo inadecuado, ni siquiera por dinero.- ¿era su impresión o el príncipe estaba divertido?

-No es por dinero, simplemente no tengo otra opción.- masculló con amargura antes de recordar con quien se suponía que estaba hablando. ¿Por qué demonios dijo eso? –Majestad.- agregó a lo último tratando de reparar su error. El futuro rey frunció el ceño pensativo mientras terminaba de limpiar su rostro, terminando con una última pasada por sus labios.

Le dio el pañuelo usado a uno de los guardias, que lo tomó con dos dedos, y sacó otro, el cual le tendió a ella.

-Úsalo para limpiar tus manos, y no puedes rechazarlo.- denegó cuando abrió la boca. –Es un regalo.-

Sobra decir que la boca de la Kurosaki casi tocaba el suelo, ¿un regalo del príncipe? Ja, eso no iba a durar ni un minuto en sus manos si Harribel o sus hijas se enteraran, seguramente se lo quitarían y lo venderían o se lo quedarían para ellas.

-G-gracias, su alteza, pero…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando notó que ya le había dado la espalda, subiéndose de nuevo al caballo.

-Madarame.- llamó al calvo irritante. –Ayuda a… ¿Cómo es que te llamas?- volvió a mirarla.

Ella aun no salía de su aturdimiento, pero contestó con voz firme.

-Kurosaki Karin, su alteza.-

-Madarame, quiero que ayudes a la señorita Kurosaki a llevar la carretilla a donde quiera que quiera llevarla, y por ayudar me refiero a que tú la lleves solo y no la dejes volver a tocar esa cosa, y de paso también escóltala a su casa, ¿entendido?- miró al calvo.

Madarame apretó la mandíbula, pero asintió.

-Entendido, majestad.- corrió hacia la confundida huérfana. –Déjame eso, damita.- casi la empujó de nuevo cuando tomó la carretilla.

-Y, Madarame.- llamo el príncipe antes de que el calvo pudiera dar más de dos pasos. –No olvides tratar adecuadamente a la dama.- lo miró con ojos llenos de advertencia.

-S-sí, majestad.- tragó antes de volver a mirarla con una sonrisa nerviosa. –V-vamos, señorita Kurosaki, indíqueme a donde ir, por favor.- comenzó a caminar sin costarle ni un poco llevar el peso de la carretilla.

Karin dudo un poco antes de seguirlo. Miró hacia atrás al príncipe, viéndolo asentir con aprobación al comportamiento del guardia para luego voltearse a la princesa y ambos seguir su camino finalmente.

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

Sí, sí, leyeron bien, "Continuara" no "Fin", lo que significa q esto es un LONG-FIC! :'D

Bueno, no tan Long solo tendra cinco caps maximo :v

Es que... ESTE ES MI OS 90! ! ! TTwTT YEIII! ;u; Si, lo contare como OS 90 xP

Y bueno, como ya sé lo q les daré cuando llegue a los 100 (cofcofLemon!cofcof) decidí darles un mini Long-fic para celebrar los 90! 8D

Y ya ven, esto es una parodia de La Cenicienta al estilo HITSUKARIN! *0* O al menos a mi estilo HK uwu

Les gusta la idea? owo Si no lo voy a hacer de todos modos e.e

En realidad esto tambien iba a ser un solo OS pero me quedó demasiaaaado excesivamente largo y no quería darles tanto de golpe así q decidí hacer algo como Tratamiento Psicológico y subirlo de a caps uwur Ya tengo bastante escrito, todavía no estoy segura de como quiero terminarlo pero no deben preocuparse de que me tarde en actualizar porque esto NO va a tener Lemon e_e Ni aunque me rueguen... (? A lo máximo Lime, pero es poco probable o.o

Y no se preocupen, seguire subiendo otros OS mientras hago esto, aunq probablemente solo drabbles...

Oh! Por cierto! No sé exactamente en qué epoca deben ubicar esto... o_o por eso del siglo XVII o XVIII, de todas formas, suplicó q no le presten mucha atención a eso, solo sepan q todos visten con Kimonos, Yukatas y eso XP es q me da mucha flojera investigar bien y ubicarlo en una epoca determinada cx Tipo como la epoca en la q esta la Sociedad de Almas o algo así, lo que quieran :V

Bien, bien, como sea, espero que les haya gustado este primer capi y probablemente actualice mañana o pasado, dependiendo los reviews n.n

Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo! Y el cuento de Cenicienta pertenece a... agh, ni idea y me da flojera investigar, pero no a mí! XD

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Accidentalmente Cenicienta.

Capítulo 2: La Cenicienta no era una peleonera.

Suspiró mientras limpiaba sus manos con el pañuelo que el príncipe le había dado, tal vez si hacía eso las cuatro explotadoras que tenía por "familia" adoptiva no querrían quitárselo al estar lleno de excremento.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasarle? ¡A ella! Que vergonzoso, incómodo y extraño. Y seguramente Harribel se enteraría, y la haría hacer algo peor que hoy.

Llegaron con el comprador y le vendió la composta, regresando luego de camino a casa con el calvo cargando la carretilla ahora vacía.

-¿Y… cómo te llamas?- preguntó solo para matar el aburrimiento. Ya que tenía compañía no podría ver si conseguía trabajo hoy, así que al menos podría tener una charla decente.

-Madarame Ikkaku.- comentó él aun viéndose fastidiado. –Sí que eres un dolor de muelas, damita.- murmuró con sarcasmo. –Hitsugaya-sama nunca me había regañado tanto en mi puta vida.- escupió al suelo.

-No es mi culpa.- lo miró con rencor. –Eso te pasa por hacerme caer en la mierda, bastardo arrogante.- lo golpeó en el hombro, arrancándole un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Auch.- murmuró sorprendido. –Golpeas fuerte para ser una damita, y tú vocabulario es casi peor que el mío.- de repente sonrío sádico. -¿Sabes qué? Me agradas.-

-Como notaras, no soy una damita.- hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la palabra. –Soy prácticamente una sirvienta. No, olvida eso, más bien soy una esclava.-

-Los esclavos están prohibidos en esta nación.- comentó el calvo sin comprender.

-Era una forma de decir, idiota.- negó con la cabeza. –Solo que soy huérfana y una loca tirana me adoptó para ser su esclava y la de sus malcriadas hijas.- torció la boca. –Ella fue la que me dio la tarea de cargar toda la mierda y no dejarme ni cambiarme para salir.-

-¿Y por qué infiernos no te largas?- la miró como si fuera idiota.

-Porque no soy estúpida. No tengo a donde ir, necesito dinero, pero no puedo encontrar un trabajo donde ganarlo.- frunció el ceño.

Ikkaku la miró pensativo, antes de volver a esbozar esa sonrisa sádica.

-El golpe que me diste fue muy fuerte, Karin, ¿eres una chica dura?-

-¿Eh? Ah… Supongo que sí…- se frotó la nuca. –He estado haciendo trabajo pesado desde los doce años, no soy débil.- se jactó.

-Hmm, creo que con un poco de entrenamiento, harías de una buena guardia real.- la examinó con aprobación.

Karin lo golpeó cuando se quedó mirando a su pecho un poco más de lo necesario, lanzándolo al suelo con todo y carretilla.

-¿Yo un guardia real?- se burló de su idea. -¿Siquiera es permitido que una mujer sea una de esos?- el mundo ya no era tan sexista como antes, de todos lados salían mujeres sobresalientes tratando de dejar su marca en el mundo, pero ella no era una de esas.

Estaba bien con no destacar, prefería que nadie la notara a tener más humillaciones como las de ese día, muchas gracias.

-Claro que es permitido, nuestro líder incluso lleva una niña pequeña con él todos los días y la entrena, aparentemente quiere que ella sea su sucesora o quién sabe… Pero el punto es que mientras puedas soportarlo, él te tomara.- sonrió con respeto a la persona de la que hablaba.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, pensativa.

-¿Crees que me tomara?- inquirió esperanzada de finalmente hallar empleo.

-Seh, sin dudas, pero tal vez quieras que yo te entrene un poco antes, eres fuerte pero en tu nivel actual podría matarte de un golpe.-

-Ugh.- trató de ocultar su estremecimiento. -¿Y dan buena paga?- Ikkaku rió.

-¡Claro! ¡Vivimos como reyes! Tendrás que empezar de un puesto bastante bajo, simplemente limitándote a hacer patrullas los primeras semanas, pero si le pones empeño podrías ascender pronto, y tal vez hasta mudarte a los cuarteles.- habían vuelto a caminar y ahora estaban a poco de llegar a su casa.

-¿En serio? Eso sería genial.- sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza. Tal vez pudiera escapar…

-Sin embargo solo vamos a estar aquí dos meses en lo que se queden el príncipe y la princesa junto con su institutriz Matsumoto Rangiku. Así que tendrás que trabajar rápido, damita.- advirtió y ella lo miró determinada.

-Ikkaku-san, ¿cuándo puedes comenzar a entrenarme?- inquirió y el calvo sonrió con su sonrisa característica.

-Mañana mismo ven a la plaza a las tres de la tarde, damita.-

Llegaron a la casa y el calvo dejó la carretilla en los establos y se despidió recordándole ir a la plaza, a lo que la pelinegra asintió entusiasmada.

Ni siquiera le importaba lo que diría Harribel al respecto, aunque tenga que escaparse no faltaría.

Entró a la casa y de inmediato se encontró con la escena que esperaba encontrarse. Las cuatro explotadoras ya se habían enterado de lo del baile y estaban haciendo un alboroto al respecto, las dos hijas mayores, Mila Rose y Apacci, estaban discutiendo acerca de quién se quedaría con el príncipe, mientras que Tier estaba centrando su atención en Sung-sun, convenciéndola de que ella era la ideal para ganarse el corazón del príncipe.

Todas voltearon a verla cuando ingreso a la sala, y su madre adoptiva la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera correr a su habitación.

-¿Eras tú?- preguntó con asco al olerla, soltándola y retrocediendo de inmediato. -¿Eras tú la chica cubierta de estiércol a la que el príncipe le habló personalmente?-

-¿La que rechazó su mano?- masculló venenosamente Mila Rose.

-¿A la que le dio un obsequio?- gruñó Apacci.

Sung-sun estaba en silencio, pero también la miraba mal.

-Eso no importa.- quiso irse pero Harribel habló.

-Quieta o te vendo a un prostíbulo, muchacha.- Karin se congeló ante su amenaza, sabiendo que hablaba en serio. –Dame el pañuelo.- no sabiendo porque sentía cierta tristeza al tener que dar ese regalo, le tendió el pañuelo obedientemente, pero la rubia arrugó la nariz y la miró mal. –Lávalo y después dámelo, idiota.- ella de inmediato aprovechó la oportunidad para finalmente largarse y darse su anhelado baño.

Lavó el pañuelo e hizo la cena, entregándoselo a Tier solo cuando volvió a pedírselo. Ella podía comer solo cuando las cuatro "damas" de la casa terminaran y fueran a dormir, y aún entonces tenía que comer en la cocina, no en el comedor, y luego limpiar todo y preparar todo para mañana antes de irse a dormir.

Aunque mañana no se veía como un día tan malo, esperaba ansiosa su entrenamiento con Ikkaku.

Por alguna razón, se durmió con la imagen de los ojos turquesas del príncipe dando vueltas en su mente.

Esta vez por suerte despertó antes que su madre adoptiva y el día paso sin más problemas hasta que las tres de la tarde estaban muy próximas, afortunadamente podría escapar sin problemas porque las cuatro tiranas irían a conseguirse Kimonos para el baile.

-Tú no irás.- declaró burlona Apacci mientras las veía prepararse salir con ansiedad, ansiedad de que se fueran de una vez, claro.

Frunció el ceño.

-Yo no quiero ir.- aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

Era cierto, el príncipe era increíblemente guapo pero seguía siendo… el príncipe, y ella era Kurosaki Karin, la huérfana a la que le gustaba pasar desapercibida. Ella yendo al baile simplemente no tenía sentido.

-Pues bien, porque el príncipe nunca bailaría con una… Cenicienta como tú.- se burló Mila Rose.

¿Cenicienta? Ese apodo era nuevo.

-¿Siquiera sabes lo que significa eso, idiota?-

-¡No me insultes, Cenicienta! ¡Y claro que lo sé! Significa que eres despreciada.- sonrió petulante.

-Injustamente despreciada.- corrigió ella.

-Cállate, Cenicienta, no contradigas a Mila Rose, que si tiene educación a diferencia de ti.- intervino Harribel obviamente en defensa de su hija.

Contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos. ¡Ella si tenía educación! Era la única persona que leía los libros que había en la casi abandonada biblioteca de esa casa. No le impedían hacerlo porque ellas creían que leer era aburrido y no sospechaban lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- preguntó apaciblemente Sung-sun.

-Claro, claro. Vamos. Y tú.- la rubia la señaló antes de salir por la puerta. –Espero ver toda la casa reluciente cuando volvamos.- sin más las cuatro arpías se fueron.

Gimió con fastidio. Tendría que limpiar todo en veinte minutos si quería llegar a su entrenamiento a tiempo.

Por fortuna logró hacerlo a tiempo, aunque quedó tan cansada que se retrasó un poco a causa de tener que caminar hasta la plaza.

Al llegar encontró a Ikkaku junto con el tipo afeminado y otro más pelirrojo y con tatuajes.

-¡Vaya, Karin! ¡Hasta que llegas! Comenzaba a pensar que te acobardarías.- sonrió espeluznantemente el calvo acercándose.

-Cállate, ¿quieres?- bufó. -¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- miró interesada a los dos nuevos.

-Ayasegawa Yumichika.- señaló al afeminado. –Él está aquí para enseñarte todo lo que tienes que saber para entrar a nuestro equipo que no requiera fuerza bruta. Abarai Renji.- señaló al pelirrojo tatuado. –Él te enseñara a manejar la espada porque simplemente es un poco más cuidadoso que yo en ese tema. Pero yo le doy una paliza en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y eso es justo lo que te enseñare a ti, damita.- su sonrisa se agrandó.

Karin sonrió emocionada. Si encontraban todo limpio y comida hecha en la cocina, las cuatro tiranas no la necesitarían en un buen rato, y también apostaba que se iban a tardar mucho en sus compras, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra.

-¿Y qué demonios estamos esperando?-

.

Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba a solo dos meses de convertirse en el rey, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado antes, viniendo de donde venía, las calles podridas de Rukongai, una de las peores ciudades de su nación.

El rey perdió a su esposa cuando esta murió dando a luz a un niño que por desgracia falleció a los pocos días de nacido. Se negó a volver a casarse por lo que decidió adoptar en su lugar, y, quién sabe por qué, fue a la ciudad de Rukongai para dicha tarea de conseguir un heredero. Toshiro y su hermana mayor Momo (que no era su hermana de sangre pero él la sentía así) habían perdido a su abuela y habían acabado vagando por las calles luego de escapar del terrible orfanato que había en su ciudad, cuando el rey los encontró. En realidad, vio a Momo primero, pero se convenció de adoptarlos a ambos luego de conocer a Toshiro y declararlo un digno heredero.

Su padre ya estaba bastante viejo y ahora que Hitsugaya iba a cumplir dieciocho quería que asumiera el trono y, por lo tanto, que se casara. Como no tenía el corazón para oponérsele al hombre que los había rescatado a él y a Hinamori de una muerte segura, accedió.

Y ahora estaba buscando una esposa en esa ciudad al azar que su padre había elegido como la tradición lo dictaba.

Ahora él y su hermana se estaban quedando con un amigo de su padre, Ukitake Juushiro, junto con su institutriz, Matsumoto, que era la encargada principal de planificar el baile que se realizaría en unas semanas.

Toshiro estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro, pero se encontró a sí mismo sin poder concentrarse en la lectura.

Sus pensamientos seguían volviendo a la chica de la plaza del centro de la ciudad que había conocido hace solo una semana.

La que cargaba una carretilla de kilos y kilos de composta sin inmutarse, la que pensó que lloraría por la humillación pero en cambio se enfrentó con orgullosa fiereza a la situación, la que miró con orgullo y desafío a todos aquellos que se burlaban de ella. Esa que rechazó su mano… que casi lo ignora, y que quiso rechazar su obsequio. Esa que aparentemente tenía una vida injusta. La mujer que a pesar de estar cubierta de estiércol lo cautivó con sus ojos negros tan brillantes y con sus labios rosas que tuvo la oportunidad de observar tan de cerca…

Esa mujer que era diferente.

Kurosaki Karin.

Suspiró al recordarla, ¿por qué lo había afectado tanto?

Sí, era diferente, interesante pero… ¿por qué tenía esa infantilmente estúpida necesidad de verla una vez más? Eso nunca le había pasado antes.

Decidido a despejar su mente de tanta tontería, decidió ir a chequear a su equipo de seguridad. Su padre había insistido en mandar a todos sus guardias personales con ellos, mientras él solo se quedó con el equipo especial para protegerse. No había puesto mucha resistencia solo porque Momo también vino.

Bajó a la sala que les había encomendado Ukitake para sus asuntos, encontrándolos justo como se esperaba encontrarlos, peleándose como salvajes.

El líder de guardias se encontraba aburrido en una esquina mientras ni siquiera fingía escuchar lo que Yachiru no paraba de parlotear.

-Zaraki.- lo saludó.

-Niño.- una vena brotó en la sien del albino ante el modo tan insolente en que Zaraki Kenpachi siempre lo había llamado, pero como ya todos estaban acostumbrados al descaro del hombre, simplemente respiró hondo y decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí? Me enteré de que están tomando un par de reclutas nuevos.-

-Seh, pero todos los que han venido son unos debiluchos que no aguantan nada.- desestimó. –Aunque Ikkaku y Yumichika me cuentan que han estado entrenando a alguien especialmente para que pudiera pelear contra mí.- sonrió sádicamente más animado.

-¿Sí?- frunció el ceño. ¿Tal trato especial? -¿Por qué es eso?-

-Creen que tiene potencial y quieren poner a la niña fuerte y resistente para que pueda darme una pelea decente sin que la mate con el primer golpe que le atine.- se encogió de hombros.

El ceño del menor se profundizó.

-¿Niña? ¿Cómo Kusajishi?- miró a la pequeña de pelo rosa que seguía parloteando sin notar su presencia.

-Nah, una niña de dieciséis, creo… Una que Ikkaku se encontró por ahí y aparentemente logró tumbarlo al suelo de un golpe y tiene un carácter adecuado. La niña buscaba trabajo así que yo dije que estaba bien que si lograba entretenerme un rato la dejaría unirse a nosotros y la llevaríamos cuando volviéramos al palacio.- comentó con poco interés.

¿Qué diablos? ¿En qué estaba pensando Madarame al dejar que una chica de dieciséis se enfrente al bruto de Zaraki? Tendría que hablar con él más tarde…

-¡Pachiku!- o ahora… Vio a la pequeña de pelo rosa saltar directo al hombre calvo que venía acompañado de Ayasegawa y Abarai.

-Madarame.- lo llamó seriamente.

Abarai lanzó un silbido burlón.

-Parece que alguien está en problemas.- se mofó, ganándose una mala mirada del pelón.

-Cállate.- ambos salieron fuera una vez se despegó a la pequeña de pelo rosa. -¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, majestad?- se llevó las manos tras la nuca.

-¿Cómo es eso que oigo de ti arrastrando a una niña de dieciséis años a pelear contra Zaraki?- se cruzó de brazos.

Madarame se revolvió incómodo.

-Uh… esto tiene una buena explicación.- aseguró nervioso.

-Pues explícalo.-

-¡Es que la niña necesita un trabajo, majestad! Ella vive en un lugar horrible del que necesita salir y yo quería ayudarla, y esta es la única forma que encontré de hacerlo.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y qué sería eso? ¿Tu buena acción de la década?- inquirió con frialdad sin creer mucho sus buenas intenciones.

-Hablo en serio, majestad. Probablemente sea difícil de creer, pero creo que tiene una posibilidad. ¡Esa niña es ruda! Yo, Yumichika y Renji la hemos estado entrenando y ella sí que no decepciona, ¡hasta sorprende! Tiene un muy buen progreso. Está realmente decidida a entrar a la guardia y huir de donde vive. Y, maldición, tengo que admitirlo, esa damita se ganó mi respeto.- asintió con orgullo casi paternal.

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño, ¿damita? ¿Dónde lo había oído decir eso antes?

Sus ojos se abrieron amplios al juntar las piezas de información, pero rápidamente volvió a su típica frialdad.

-¿Acaso esa niña… no es Kurosaki Karin?- indagó rogando a todas las deidades equivocarse en sus suposiciones.

-Sí, sí es ella.- afirmó sorprendido. -¿Cómo lo supo?-

Toshiro se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente.

-¿Y quieres hacerla pelear contra Zaraki?- gruñó tratando de controlar su temperamento. Acababa de volver a tener un poco de información de la chica que lo había cautivado solo para enterarse de que Zaraki iba a matarla. Sencillamente genial.

-Bueno… es que no encuentro otra forma de que pueda ser admitida en la guardia real tan pronto. Necesita entrar y ascender rápido para así trasladarse con nosotros y dejar a su familia de brujas.- se encogió de hombros.

El menor miró seriamente al hombre calvo, meditando sus opciones respecto al tema de Kurosaki Karin.

Por una parte, ese era un trabajo demasiado peligroso, pero por otra, él realmente no era quien para negarle esa oportunidad.

Aun así… quisiera asegurarse por él mismo que ella era capaz de manejar a Zaraki y su equipo de locos.

-Trae a Kurosaki aquí mañana a las cinco de la tarde.- le ordenó a Madarame. –Que se prepare, va a pelear contra mí.-

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Aquí el capi 2 n.n Espero q les haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Los ame! :'3

Y bueno... por ahora esto supongo que no parece q vaya a tener muchas cosas en comun con el cuento original, pero todos los elementos principales van a estar ahi, parodiados a mi estilo HK pero ahi estaran xD

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

De nuevo les digo q actualizare mañana o pasado, así q no se preocupen ;D

Y bueno, aun no estoy segura de q en serio vaya a poner Lime en esto, todavia no estoy convencida de donde quiero terminar el fic, así q no sé xP

Ahh... ya veremos en donde termina esta loca parodia XD

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Accidentalmente Cenicienta.

Capítulo 3: Se suponía que debían bailar, no pelear.

-¿Pelear contra el príncipe?- Karin apenas se contuvo de chillar ante las palabras de su instructor. -¿Pero por qué?-

-Creo que lo que Hitsugaya-sama quiere es probarte.- Ikkaku se encogió de hombros. –Dijo que si pruebas que eres digna, podrías entrar a la guardia sin que el capitán te dé una paliza, él estaba molesto por eso, pero tuvo que aceptarlo, órdenes del príncipe son órdenes del príncipe.-

-Tendrán una pelea de espadas y otra cuerpo a cuerpo.- agregó Renji. –Así que mejor practicas con nosotros una vez más antes de enfrentarte a él. Puede que nosotros seamos físicamente más musculosos y nos veas más fuertes, pero te aseguro que Hitsugaya-sama nos daría la paliza de nuestra vida en menos de un minuto sin siquiera sudar.- sonrió condescendiente a ella, que palideció.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios necesita guardias?...- se cruzó de brazos.

-¡¿A quién le importa, damita?! ¡Solo patéale el culo a Renji para que sea mi turno!-

-Pero no te canses mucho, Karin-chan, o estarás fuera de combate antes de siquiera parpadear.- advirtió Yumichika mientras no dejaba de admirarse en un espejo.

-Bien.- aspiró aire tomando la espada de madera y plantándose frente a Renji. -¡Empecemos!- se lanzó contra él.

Estuvieron batallando una buena media hora antes de que Ikkaku reclamara su turno, por lo que pasó poco menos de una hora en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra el calvo antes de que el afeminado recomendara ya parar y preocuparse por estar fuerte para cuando deba enfrentarse al príncipe.

Karin bebió nerviosamente un poco de jugo de naranja mientras no dejaba de pensar en el futuro rey… Ja, como si eso fuera una novedad…

Desde que lo había conocido había pensado en él más de lo que le gustaría admitir, todas las noches se dormía pensando en sus ojos tan cautivadores, y miraba con añoranza el pañuelo que las tres malcriadas habían enmarcado en su habitación como si fuera un tesoro que ellas se habían ganado, fantaseaba con robárselos, o más bien recuperarlo, cada vez que iba a limpiar la habitación de las tres caprichosas.

¡Y ahora iba a ver al príncipe de cerca otra vez! Aunque para pelear… pero seguía siendo lo suficientemente bueno.

Él era tan amable… nada como lo que solía pensar, y sentía… que quería conocerlo mejor.

Ugh, sí que estaba loca.

Las cinco de la tarde llegaron y sus tres instructores ya la habían llevado a la mansión donde se quedaban, metiéndola a una habitación para posteriormente salir, explicando que el heredero al trono no quería público durante su pelea.

Se quedó parada nerviosamente en medio del lugar, mirando las diversas armas que habían colgadas en una de las paredes entre la fascinación y el temor. Era escalofriantemente hermoso.

Se retorció las manos, de repente deseando tener un atuendo más adecuado que un simple Yukata azul descolorido para enfrentarse al futuro rey, o al menos haberse puesto alguna Hakama.

La idea de pelear contra Renji o Ikkaku en faldas realmente no le importaba mucho, pero… Agh, maldición que esto iba a ser incómodo como el infierno.

-Kurosaki.- casi se va de espaldas al reconocer la voz de Hitsugaya Toshiro a sus espaldas.

Volteó, encontrándolo vestido con un Shihakusho y un Haori, en una de sus manos sostenía dos espadas de madera.

Hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Su alteza.- saludó respetuosamente.

El albino la miró con su frialdad característica.

-Tú quieres formar parte de la guardia real, ¿es cierto?-

-S-sí… alteza.- permaneció inclinada, nerviosa.

-¿Lo quieres con todas tus fuerzas?- él sonaba como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo, pero ella sabía que no debía tomar sus palabras a la ligera.

-Sí, alteza.- dijo con más firmeza.

-¿Estás realmente comprometida con esto?-

-Sí, alteza.- repitió.

-¿Pase lo que pase nunca te arrepentirás de unirte a este equipo?-

-No, su majestad.- finalmente se irguió. Planeaba dar respuestas cortas, pero no pudo resistirse a abrir la boca. –Yo necesito hacer esto. Yo tengo que hacer esto, ya no puedo soportar ser tan impotente en cuanto a lo que es mi vida.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente.

Él la contempló con ojos pensativos por un momento, antes de simplemente tenderle una de las espadas de madera, que tomó algo dudosa pero firme.

-Muy bien, Kurosaki, lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es pelear con todas tus fuerzas, pero también con inteligencia, y yo mediré si estas lista o no para pertenecer a la guardia real.- alzó su propia espada de madera con una postura bastante relajada.

Karin apretó la espada entre sus manos, estaba muy nerviosa, pero se tomó un momento para planear una pequeña estrategia ya que el príncipe aparentemente quería que ella atacara primero.

A ver, obviamente él podría derrotarla de un golpe, pero su objetivo era probarla, por lo que no lo haría. Lo más inteligente que podría hacer ahora era concentrarse en el objetivo, ella no podía vencerlo, pero ella tenía que impresionarlo. Defender y lucirse, eso debía hacer.

Tomando una última gran bocanada de aire, se lanzó contra el príncipe.

Como su objetivo no era golpearlo, porque probablemente no podría aun si lo intentara, hizo gala de su agilidad recientemente adquirida girando sobre sí misma y dirigiendo la espada con fuerza hacia su costado, obviamente siendo frenada por él, cuya expresión no era ni un poco impresionada, más bien aburrida.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y atacó de nuevo repetidas veces, tratando de mostrarse veloz y fuerte. Él bloqueaba todos sus ataques apenas y si moviendo su brazo, su mirada carecía de emoción.

De pronto, Hitsugaya lanzó un golpe y Karin alcanzó a cubrirlo, pero fue tan fuerte que la hizo trastrabillar y caer.

-Agh.- gritó de dolor al golpear su cabeza.

El futuro rey frunció el ceño mientras la miraba desde arriba, antes de suspirar y tenderle su mano.

-Bien, Kurosaki, creo que…- estaba segura de que lo que él quería era parar la pelea e informarle que sus habilidades no eran suficientes, ¡pero no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente!

-¡Aún puedo seguir!- exclamó determinada.

Ignorando su mano (otra vez) se levantó por su cuenta y atacó ferozmente contra el heredero al trono, que fácilmente frenó todos sus golpes.

Karin estaba buscando frenética alguna abertura en su defensa, pero su guardia era perfecta, y de a poco estaba empezando a devolver los golpes más, pero ahora ella estaba clavada firmemente en sus pies, no dispuesta a dejar que la hiciera caer de nuevo.

El chico no se veía en absoluto cansado, no estaba peleando en serio, lo único que la consolaba era que aún no le atinaba un golpe.

Puede ser que no diera todo de sí, pero se notaba que en serio estaba tratando de atinarle los golpes, y estaba feliz de tener la suficiente capacidad para frenarlos. Renji le había dicho que era rápida.

Ni siquiera estaba pensando en impresionarlo en ese momento, ni pensaba en las cuatro tiranas ni en nada, nada salvó lo bien que se sentía girar y girar alrededor de la sala con el príncipe, ¡chocando espadas!

Sonrió en medio de todo el frenesí, se sentía sudorosa y jadeante pero feliz y contenta, cada vez que el heredero aumentaba un poco la velocidad, o la fuerza en sus golpes, o siquiera fruncía un poco el ceño cuando ella lo atacaba con especial dureza, se sentía como un logro del que estar orgullosa.

Finalmente, parecía que el albino ya había tenido bastante con la divertida batalla.

-Suficiente.- musitó él entre dientes, y en solo un simple giro de su espada mandó a volar la de ella fuera de sus manos al otro lado de la habitación. –No estás tan mal como pensé, supongo que pasas esta prueba.- suspiró, absolutamente descontento por eso. Se hubiera sentido ofendida por su desanimo de no haber estado tan feliz. –Ahora, la otra prueba.-

-¿La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo?- él, por alguna extraña razón, se sonrojo, y Karin casi se quedó sin aliento. ¿Alguien más había notado que era tan lindo? O sea, todos sabían que el príncipe era apuesto y guapo, pero ella nunca lo vio como alguien que podría llegar a ser… lindo y adorable.

-Algo así.- murmuró en voz baja, sus mejillas aun levemente coloreadas. –Pero no tan así, solo quiero probar un par de… cosas, que creo que tienes que tener si quieres pertenecer a la guardia real.-

-Oh… como usted diga, su alteza.- dio una pequeña reverencia.

Lo notó removerse incómodo, antes de alzar las dos manos con las palmas extendidas frente a ella.

-Primer ejercicio. Quiero que golpees con todas tus fuerzas lo más rápido que puedas a mis manos con tus puños, hasta que ya no puedas más. Esto es para probar tu fuerza y resistencia. Empieza cuando quieras.- no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, de inmediato se lanzó a golpear sus manos con sus puños.

Dirigía su puño izquierdo a su mano derecha y el puño derecho a su mano izquierda, pocas veces cambiando esto. Atacaba rápidamente, medio enojada porque él no se moviera ni un ápice ni retrajera sus manos a pesar de que golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque con el tiempo dejó de pensar en eso y simplemente se dedicó a imaginar que las manos del príncipe eran las presumidas caras de las cuatro explotadoras.

-¡AGH!- gritó con furia atacando ferozmente.

Estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que el de ojos extravagantes decidió que era suficiente y le dio un poco de descanso antes de ponerla a correr por varios minutos alrededor de la amplia sala.

La dejó descansar después de eso, permitiéndole beber mucha agua y relajarse por un par de minutos antes de hacer otro ejercicio.

-Ahora, Kurosaki, ponte en guardia.- ella se puso recta en sus dos pies de inmediato, poniendo los brazos en la posición que Yumichika le había enseñado. El futuro rey la miró con desaprobación. –Lo estás haciendo mal.- señaló con frialdad.

Frunció el ceño, quería rebatirle, pero era el príncipe, así que solo luchó por no fulminarlo con la mirada y forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Sí? ¿En qué exactamente, majestad?-

-Estás parada incorrectamente, y tus brazos tampoco están muy bien.- se acercó hasta ella, que en este momento tenía un tic.

-Yumichika-san me hizo entrenar horas para ponerme correctamente, no creo estar mal, majestad.- no ser irrespetuosa, no serlo, no.

-Pues entonces Ayasegawa es el que lo hace mal.- aseguró en un tono de no-me-discutas.

-¿Y cuál es la manera correcta de hacerlo, su alteza?- no podía estar tan mal ¿o sí?

-En primer lugar, si te paras así de derecha te barrerán al suelo antes de que puedas siquiera parpadear.- comentó con sequedad. –Así es como debes pararte.- le mostró la forma correcta, que era flexionando levemente las rodillas y adelantando una pierna. Ella imitó su pose lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Así?- él se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, poniendo sus piernas en la posición correcta sin inmutarse, ignorando como sus mejillas se tornaron escarlatas. Realmente desearía haberse puesto esa Hakama…

-Así.- murmuró luego de terminar la corrección. –Dobla tu cintura un poco, también…- aunque un poco vacilante, la tomó por las caderas y la dobló un poco hacia la izquierda. –Y pon el brazo izquierdo más arriba.- ella lo hizo y él finalmente se apartó.

-¿A-ahora sí está bien?- podía sentir su rostro ardiendo, solo esperaba que él no lo notara.

-Sí…- volteó el rostro un momento, antes de volver a mirarla con una mirada aún más fría que la de costumbre. –Ahora deshaz la postura y vuelve hacerlo.- ella gimió fastidiada pero obedeció. –Ahora sí lo haces bien.- dijo y… ¿de nuevo parecía divertido? ¿Qué era ella? ¿Su payasa personal? ¿Le divertía su enojo? Gruñó por lo bajo pero no dijo nada. Él era el príncipe. –Ahora que corregimos eso, quiero que trates de patearme.-

-¿Hmm?- pestañeó.

-Eso. Trata de patearme.- repitió.

Ella sonrió, incapaz de ocultar las ganas que tenía de patearlo. Corrió hacia él y rápidamente trató de patearlo en el estómago, pero la tomó del tobillo y antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta ya estaba en el suelo.

-Auch.- se frotó su pobre trasero.

El heredero rodó los ojos.

-Tienes mucho que mejorar…- ella se mordió el labio, ¿no era lo suficientemente buena? –Pero he de admitir que estas mucho mejor que varios hombres que ya pertenecen a la guardia.- dijo en tono desanimado, pero fue suficiente para que sus ojos volvieran a iluminarse con esperanza. El príncipe le tendió su mano debido a que seguía en el suelo. –Tómala esta vez.-

-Yo puedo s…-

-Por favor.- ella se quedó muda, ¿acababa de decirle por favor? Sabía que él era más amable de lo que había pensado en un principio (aunque con sus cosillas irritantes aquí y allá) ¡pero seguía siendo de la realeza! Y ellos no tenían la necesidad de decir "por favor". –Toma mi mano esta vez, por favor.- insistió y Karin finalmente se dejó ayudar por el príncipe, enredando su mano pequeña con la del futuro rey, luchando en vano por no sonrojarse cuando él delicadamente la ayudó a ponerse en pie. -¿Lo ves, Kurosaki? No dolió.- ironizó burlón, a lo que su sonrojo aumentó pero más por su molestia que por otra cosa. –Ahora… continuemos.- volvió a su frialdad.

Ella gimió fastidiada. ¿Cómo podía él verse tan fresco cuando ella ya sentía que la vida se le escapaba con cada respiración?

El albino la hizo hacer varios otros ejercicios, como levantar cosas pesadas, trepar por uno de los pilares de la sala y hasta tener una pequeña lucha con espadas de verdad, antes de finalmente ponerse ambos a meditar, cosa que aseguraba era importantísima de hacer correctamente, calmada y en silencio. Aunque era difícil estar calmada en su presencia, sinceramente.

Más que lograr meditar, logró quedarse dormida, por lo que solo despertó cuando sintió una mano sacudir suavemente su hombro.

-No molestes ahora, vieja bruja…- murmuró adormilada, solo para descubrir cuando entreabrió los ojos que el que la despertó había sido ¡el príncipe! ¡Oh, cielos, había llamado vieja bruja al futuro rey! Sonrió nerviosa, de repente más que despierta. –L-lo siento, majestad… yo…-

Él rodó los ojos.

-No te preocupes, Kurosaki, no voy a mandarte a decapitar solo por creer que era otra persona, estabas dormida, comprendo.- la miró casi ofendido.

Se sonrojó.

-S-sí… perdone, su alteza.- dio una última sonrisilla llena de nerviosismo.

-Como sea.- suspiró exasperado. –Ya he tomado mi decisión respecto a tu solicitud.- la miró serio y ella también se enserió. –Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto, pero… creo que te has ganado tu oportunidad.- se cruzó de brazos solemne.

Karin se quedó en blanco por un momento, antes de estallar en una enorme sonrisa de alivio y gratitud.

-¡Gracias, majestad!- hizo una profunda reverencia sin ser capaz de borrar su sonrisa.

¡Finalmente tendría la oportunidad de huir!

-Recuerda que debes apegarte a los horarios que te asigne tu superior y completar eficientemente cada tarea que te den. Eres una profesional ahora y espero que no me decepciones, ¿queda claro?- habló con autoridad.

-Sí, su alteza.- probablemente tendría problemas con los horarios debido a las cuatro tiranas, pero no había fuerza en el mundo que la hiciera faltar al trabajo y perder la oportunidad de librarse de esas arpías.

-Bien. Puedes retirarte.- finalmente la dejó ir.

Continuara...

Y aquí el capi 3! :D Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Uff... son las 5 de la mañana y me muero por irme a mi camita, así q ya me voy a dormir de una vez xD

Saben? Creo que en realidad esto van a ser como 6 capis... y aun no tengo el final xP Mi lado irresponsable ataca de nuevo ._.

Como sea, los personajes de Tite Kubo! :)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! :'D Actualizo mañana o pasado ;)

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Accidentalmente Cenicienta.

Capítulo 4: Aún no pasa ese baile.

-¡Joven príncipe!- lo llamó su institutriz con entusiasmo. -¿De nuevo está acosando a la damita guerrera?- preguntó con picardía al pescarlo otra vez ocultó tras la puerta con la mirada fija en Kurosaki Karin.

-¡Yo no la estoy acosando, Matsumoto!- se defendió inmediatamente. –Solo… superviso su entrenamiento…-

-Ay, aja.- rodó sus ojos celestes. –Bien, bien, de todas formas, solo quería preguntarle si prefería pollos, carnes o pescados para el baile, todos se inclinan más por las carnes pero…-

-Pon un poco de todo y ya.- se quejó molesto de que lo distrajera de acosar… ¡es decir SUPERVISAR!, a la chica de bellos ojos negros.

-De acuerdo, como diga.- se encogió de hombros. –Y, por cierto, realmente lamentó tener que interrumpir su "supervisión", pero su hermana la princesa solicita su presencia.- declaró con solemnidad.

Toshiro frunció el ceño. ¿Ahora qué diablos quería Hinamori?

Suspiró y dio un último vistazo a Karin, que seguía entrando con Abarai ajena a todo, antes de dar la vuelta y tomar rumbo a la habitación de su hermana.

La encontró sentada en su cama tomando un poco de té mientras leía algo sin parecer estar realmente concentrada en la lectura.

-¿Tú me llamaste?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras se auto-invitaba a sentarse en un sofá de los tantos de la gran habitación.

-Sí, me alegra que hayas venido.- sonrió dulcemente. –Rangiku-san me advirtió que estabas en tu "supervisión" diaria a la guardia real, y que ibas a estar molesto si te llamaba.- rió delicadamente.

Él gruñó por lo bajo, pero no le gustaba enojarse con ella, así que decidió dejárselo pasar, aunque luego regañaría a Matsumoto por andar de bocazas respecto a sus "supervisiones".

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, de todos modos?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Quería preguntarte acerca de esa niña… Kurosaki Karin, la nueva en la guardia.- lo miró seria.

-¿Qué hay con ella?- inquirió tratando de fingir desinterés aunque en el fondo sabía a donde iba su hermana… y no le gustaba nada.

-Shiro-chan…- dejó su té y su libro, mirándolo con cierta tristeza. -¿No te estarás enamorando, verdad?- él no dijo nada. –Papá dijo que eligieras a la mujer que quisieras, pero sabes que lo correcto es que elijas…-

-¿A una ricachona snob qué no sepa más que maquillarse y dar órdenes?- alzó una ceja fríamente.

Su hermana suspiró con pesar.

-Él diría que a una… "mujer con clase y buena familia", pero sí, básicamente. El punto es que serás el futuro rey, y la mujer que elijas será la reina, por lo tanto tiene que tener la aprobación de nuestro padre y también del consejo.- se mordió el labio. –No me malinterpretes, por favor. Lo que yo más quiero es que seas feliz, pero eres tan joven, Shiro-chan… empezaras a reinar antes de tiempo debido a la vejez de nuestro padre que ya no se siente en condiciones de gobernar, y no quiero que la gente y el consejo tenga dudas sobre tu capacidad y tu buen juicio. Estoy segura de que la mujer que elijas será buena, solo tiene que cuidarte a ti y a los hijos que tengan, por supuesto, pero solo pido que no te precipites, serás el rey y debes pensar todo cuidadosamente. ¿Me prometes qué no cometerás ninguna imprudencia?- pidió con ojos preocupados.

El menor se le quedó mirando un buen rato en silencio, tratando de comprender sus intenciones o lo qué estaba tratando de decir, hasta finalmente suspirar mientras asentía. Ella seguramente solo estaba preocupada por el qué dirán, y tenían que preocuparse por eso, porque eran el príncipe y la princesa, pero aun así…

-No te preocupes, lo tendré bien presente.- aseguró. –De todas formas, te estás preocupando por nada, aunque me interesara Kurosaki Karin, hipotéticamente hablando, estoy muy seguro de que yo no le interesó.- comentó como si hablara del clima a pesar de sentir una pequeña punzada pinchando dolorosamente contra su pecho.

Hinamori lo miró con ojos amplios.

-¿A qué chica no le interesaría el príncipe?- indagó sin comprender.

-A ella, porque no es superficial, es trabajadora y no le interesa el poder ni los lujos, dudo que siquiera tenga el deseo de casarse alguna vez.- por lo que pudo ver de ella, tenía la certeza de que todo lo que quería era escapar del lugar donde vivía y tener una vida digna, pero no, ella no quería ser rescatada, ella estaba escapando por sus propios méritos.

-¿Qué mujer no quiere casarse?- seguía sin entenderlo.

-Cada persona es única, Hinamori, hay personas que no piensan como tú o yo.- explicó con paciencia, bien sabiendo que su hermana no tenía mucha interacción con otras personas, y todo lo que creía era que los hombres debían trabajar y cuidar lo suyo, y las mujeres casarse y tener hijos, porque eso fue lo que le enseñaron. –Hubo un tiempo en el que yo creía que todas las mujeres eran iguales, pero eso cambió cuando conocí a Matsumoto, porque ella, a pesar de que a veces es muy floja, cuando trabaja lo hace con eficiencia, me demostró que no todas las mujeres son delicadas florecillas que necesitan ser protegidas.- Rangiku realmente tenía su respeto, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. –Hay mujeres buenas y malas, y hay mujeres a las que les interesa casarse, y algunas a las que no. No dejes que te impresione la forma de ser de la gente, Hinamori, eres una princesa y no debes tener una única visión de tu pueblo o lo único que lograras es ser una persona muy fácil de engañar.- regañó con suavidad.

Ella bajó la cabeza juntando las manos, su rostro pensativo.

-Muy bien, Shiro-chan.- asintió. –Pero… no olvides lo que te dije, por favor.- se notaba muy preocupada.

-De acuerdo, tú tampoco olvides lo que te he dicho.- sin más se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Por estas horas Karin ya debía estar de guardia… maldición. Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para "supervisar" su entrenamiento. Solo estaba preocupado de que fuera lastimada, se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez para excusar su comportamiento, no es como si realmente pudiera pasarse todo el día contemplándola, obvio no.

Al día siguiente bajó a la sala de la guardia, encontrando con extrañeza que la Kurosaki no se veía por ningún lado. Se acercó a Madarame dispuesto a interrogarlo.

-¿Dónde está Kurosaki?- fue directo al grano.

-Umm…- miró a su amigo Abarai, que se encogió de hombros. –Parece que aún no ha llegado, majestad.-

Frunció el ceño, ¿faltando al trabajo a la semana de haber sido contratada? Eso no podría pasárselo por alto a menos que tuviera una muy buena razón.

En eso pensaba cuando vio los ojos del calvo y el pelirrojo ampliarse mirando algo en dirección a la puerta, volteó hacia ella también abriendo mucho los ojos por un segundo al finalmente encontrar a Karin.

Ella estaba entrando al lugar cabizbaja, como si pudiera ocultar el enorme moretón que cubría parte de su frente y su ojo derecho.

-¡Karin!- gritaron Abarai y Madarame corriendo hacia la chica, y él estuvo a un pelo de imitarlos, pero se contuvo y simplemente caminó a ella rápidamente.

-¿Qué demonios pasó contigo, damita?- oyó preguntar al calvo.

-Yo… me caí.- comentó débilmente con una sonrisa tonta.

-¡No me vengas con esa mierda! ¡¿Quién demonios te hizo esto?!-

-¡Sí me caí, imbécil!- rugió ella. –Porque me empujaron pero sí me caí.- se encogió de hombros como si no importara.

-¿Fueron las brujas, verdad? ¡Es suficiente! ¡Iré a matarlas!- sacó su espada, hablando totalmente en serio.

-Madarame.- lo llamó y el susodicho se congeló en su lugar. –Sigue el entrenamiento de los reclutas. Tú también Abarai.- los mandó y de inmediato tuvieron que acatar sus órdenes. –Ven conmigo, Kurosaki.- se dio la vuelta sin siquiera comprobar si ella lo seguía fuera del lugar y directo a la habitación de Matsumoto.

Tocó antes de entrar y, sorprendentemente, fue Hinamori quien le abrió la puerta, mientras que su institutriz estaba concentrada en maquillarse con la vista fija en un espejo.

-¡Shiro-chan!- lo saludó dándole un pequeño abrazo. -¡Buenos días! No te vi en el desayuno.- hizo un mohín.

-Eso te pasa por levantarte tarde.- regañó entrando a la habitación, mirando hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que Karin se quedó fuera. –Entra.- le indicó, a lo que ella se asomó al lugar bastante tímidamente.

-¡Yo no me levanto tarde! ¡Tú te levantas demasiado temprano y…!...- se interrumpió al ver a la chica de menos edad. -¡Oh, santo cielo! ¡¿Qué te pasó, pequeña?!- se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla delicadamente para examinar su rostro correctamente, a pesar de que era solo un centímetro más alta que la de ojos negros.

-No es tan joven para que la llames "pequeña", Hinamori, solo tiene cinco años menos que tú.- rodó los ojos por la exageración de su hermana mayor.

-Oh, eh… lo siento, se ve joven, y es extraño encontrar a alguien más baja que yo.- rió un poco soltando la barbilla de la confundida pelinegra. –Hasta ahora la única que conocía así es Kuchiki Rukia-chan…-

-¿Conoces a Kuchiki Rukia?- preguntó con interés Karin.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- pestañeó Momo. -¿Tú la conoces?-

-No, no exactamente, pero es mi cuñada.- sonrió un poco.

-¡¿En serio?!- la castaña se quedó sin aliento, luego le lanzó al albino una mirada bastante… extraña.

-De todas formas eso no importa.- no queriendo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, se volteó hacia la mujer de más edad en la habitación, que ni siquiera parecía haber notado su presencia. -¡Matsumoto!- la llamó haciéndola brincar.

-¡Ah, joven príncipe!- sonrió alegremente. -¿Qué ocurre?- en toda respuesta solo cabeceó en dirección a la pelinegra, por lo que la de ojos celestes frunció el ceño. -¿Qué le pasó?- inquirió extrañamente seria.

-Yo me caí… y me golpee con un armario.- se frotó la nuca.

-La empujaron.- decidió añadir él, más molesto de lo que le gustaría admitir.

-Eso es grave, muy grave.- Matsumoto seguía con su gesto de seriedad. -¡Quien haya sido pagara caro por lastimar el bonito rostro de la futura reina!- alzó un dedo.

El de ojos turquesas se llevó una mano a la frente. ¡Ya se le hacía raro tanta seriedad en su despreocupada institutriz!

-¡MATSUMOTO!- rugió sin poder evitar que un pequeño sonrojo se arrastrara a sus mejillas. Karin estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué?- Rangiku pestañeó inocentemente. –No me diga que no quiere mandar a decapitar a quien lo haya hecho.- alzó una ceja burlona, cualquier rastro de seriedad totalmente ido.

-Primero, ya se ha prohibido el decapitar a la gente.- se frotó las sienes rogando por paciencia. –Segundo, aunque siguiera vigente no podría hacerlo por un simple empujón. Y tercero, ¡deja de decir tantas estupideces o restaurare las decapitaciones solo para cortar tu cabeza!- amenazó haciendo chillar a la mujer. –Como sea.- suspiró. –Solo quiero que le apliques una de tus cremas para el moretón.-

-Bien, bien, no será problema.- sonrió nerviosa. –Siéntate, linda.- mandó a la de más baja estatura, que obedeció sin decir nada.

Hinamori se apoyó en la pared y él la imitó, ambos viendo en silencio como su institutriz atendía a la chica menor.

-¿Sabes, Shiro-chan?- habló ella. –Estuve pensando en lo que hablamos ayer y…- él la miró atentamente. –Olvida lo que dije.- sonrió.

-¿Eh?- alzó una ceja.

-Eso, olvida lo que dije.- suspiró antes de darle una sonrisa brillante. –Si una chica te gusta entonces ¡manda al diablo a todos los demás!- exclamó con entusiasmo y ojos brillantes mientras a él le resbalaba una gota. –Quiero decir.- juntó las manos. –Tu esposa solo será tuya, y realmente no debe interesar lo que los demás piensen, si a ti te gusta es lo único que importa.- aseguró.

La miró un rato, de nuevo analizando sus palabras cuidadosamente.

-Sí interesa, realmente...- suspiró él. –Como futuro rey, debo…-

-Nop, no interesa.- lo cortó ella y la miró sorprendido. –Solo cásate con quien te apetezca.- sonrió soñadora, antes de lanzarle una mirada picara. –Y si quieres casarte con Kurosaki Karin-chan, tampoco creo que la gente pueda decir nada, de todos modos, ya que tiene familiares entre los Kuchiki.- rió un poco cuando se sonrojó.

-Deja de decir tantas tonterías.- gruñó. Ella era peor que Matsumoto.

-¡Bien! ¡Con eso ya pronto estarás encantadoramente bonita otra vez!- la mayor finalmente terminó de aplicar la crema a la menor. –Oculta el moretón mientras lo sana, ¡esta crema es de lo mejor!- se la dio. –Ten, puedes quedártela, tengo muchas de esas.-

-G-gracias.- la Kurosaki se mostraba muy incómoda con toda esa situación. –Y gracias a usted por traerme aquí, su alteza.- se levantó y le dio una leve reverencia a él y a su hermana. –Princesa.- la saludó.

-Dime, Karin-chan, ¿irás al baile?- preguntó de la nada Hinamori, a lo que le lanzó una mala mirada que ella ignoró con la mirada fija en la nerviosa chica.

-C-claro, princesa.- afirmó y el corazón del albino saltó en su pecho. ¿Ella iba al baile que tenía como objetivo encontrarle una esposa? ¿Eso significaba que ella quería…?... –Todos los guardias asistirán el baile para cuidar las puertas y los alrededores.- ahora su corazón cayó en la decepción. Oh. Solo iba como guardia.

Momo lo miró con un poco de lastima al notar su decaimiento, pero luego sonrió a la chica pelinegra.

-Entiendo.- sonrió misteriosamente, sus ojos brillaban como cada vez que planeaba algo. –Muy bien, entonces, Karin-chan, esperó verte pronto.-

-L-lo mismo digo, princesa.- se quedó parada incómodamente, seguramente esperando que le dieran permiso para retirarse.

-Muy bien.- suspiró. –Vamos, puedes volver con los demás pero tomate las cosas con calma, ¿entendido?-

-Sí, majestad.- por alguna razón sus pálidas mejillas se habían coloreado de tenue rosa. –Gracias… por todo.- susurró apenas.

-No hay problema.- sin poder evitarlo se quedó mirándola largo rato, hasta que notó sus mejillas enrojecer por su mirada y sintió las suyas propias también de repente ardiendo. –Puedes retirarte.- ella se inclinó una última vez antes de salir prácticamente corriendo lejos de él, que de inmediato también abandono la habitación para no tener que ser sometido al interrogatorio de las dos mayores.

"Voy a casarme pronto", se repitió Toshiro en su mente, "y ella no está interesada en mí".

Decían que si te repetías las cosas una y otra vez tal vez terminaras creyéndotelas, pero su mantra cada vez carecía de más convicción.

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Bueno, ese fue el último cap q tenía totalmente escrito, así q ahora tendrán q esperar días antes de q les pueda traer el próximo cap, sorry :c

Aunque no tendrán q esperar mucho por el final, claro, solo faltan dos o tres capis más xP

Uff! Pueden creer q llegue a mi historia numero 100 (en general, no solo incluyendo los OS HK) y ni cuenta me di XD

Mi fic numero 100 fue "Uvas, fresas y papas fritas", siempre lo llevare en mi kokoro :'D

De todas formas, ya me falta poco para llegar a mi OS HK numero 100, y saben lo q vendra con eso e.e LEMON! owo

En lo personal odio mis Lemon pero tratare de esforzarme en q sea de su agrado, digno de ser mi OS HK 100 :')

Bien, espero no tardarme en traerles el cap 5, los reviews tal vez ayuden a motivarme ;D

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Accidentalmente Cenicienta.

Capítulo 5: El hada madrina no era la princesa aquí.

-…Y tienes que encargarte de dejar todos y cada uno de los muebles libres de cualquier mata de polvo, no quiero que las estilistas que contrate para arreglar a mis hijas se sienten en muebles polvorientos. Y no olvides dejar los pisos relucientes, tampoco. Y como vuelvas a olvidarte de limpiar algo para desaparecer por horas otra vez, te aseguró que otro ojo morado será la menor de tus preocupaciones.- advirtió amenazadoramente Harribel paseándose de un lado a otro por la sala, mirando con repulsión a su hija adoptiva. –Basuras como tú solo vienen al mundo a servir a gente como yo, y como mis preciadas hijas, así que se agradecida de que al menos me molesto en dejar que te alimentes con la comida que yo compró. No quiero tener que volver a maltratar mis muebles golpeando tu inútil y feo rostro.- detuvo su andar y la miró directamente a los ojos. -¿Entendiste, Cenicienta?- indagó con burla.

Karin apretó la mandíbula, mirando con pura rabia a su madre adoptiva. Su ojo y su frente ya estaban mucho mejor pero aun así el solo recuerdo de Harribel empujándola haciéndola caer contra el armario hacía hervir su sangre en rabia a pesar de que hubiera sido hace casi dos semanas ya.

Pero de todos modos no podía hacer nada.

Era obedecerla o ser vendida a un prostíbulo, y prefería soportar a la rubia ella misma que hacerla ganar dinero por hacer su vida aún más miserable de lo que ya era. Además, ya estaba cerca de finalmente poder largarse de allí, solo tenía que soportar un poco más…

-Sí.- tomó una gran bocanada de aire. –Entendí.- apretó los puños con impotencia… realmente le gustaría borrarle la sonrisita petulante a golpes. Pero solo debía aguantar un poco más.

-Bien.- la rubia asintió complacida. –También quiero que cuando vengan las estilistas tengas preparado el té y los bocadillos, y para ello quiero que ocupes la vajilla de plata.-

-¿Qué?- pestañeó. –P-pero la vajilla de porcelana se considera más elegante…- y mucho más fácil de lavar.

-No me interesa, quiero utilizar la de plata.- sonrió con maldad. Hace años que no utilizaban la vajilla de plata, tenía telarañas y seguramente también moho, y debería pulirla y lustrarla y… -Y recuerda que solo tienes dos horas antes de que lleguen las estilistas.- recordó con burla antes de finalmente marcharse dejándola sola en la sala que debía limpiar.

Suspiró resignada antes de ponerse manos a la obra, tomarse unos minutos para ahogarse en su miseria solo la retrasaría y la haría llegar tarde a su turno cuidando la mansión donde se quedaban los reales, lo que la haría ganarse otro regaño del príncipe…

Ah, el príncipe…

Casi sonrió en medio de estar trapeando el piso al pensar en él, casi.

Últimamente estaba fantaseando mucho con la idea de cómo hubieran sido las cosas si él no fuera un príncipe, si lo hubiera conocido siendo un simple campesino… si tal vez tuviera alguna oportunidad de acercarse más a él.

Pero Karin se enorgullecía de ser una persona realista.

Pff, cómo si ella pudiera acercarse a él siendo un príncipe. Eso nunca iba a pasar de una relación príncipe-guardia/donnadie.

Y ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué quería acercarse a él y conocerlo mejor, varias veces se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que ella estuviera… enamorada… pero la rechazaba inmediatamente.

¡Se negaba a ser una más del montón de las idiotas enamoradas del príncipe Hitsugaya Toshiro!

Aparte de enorgullecerse por ser realista, también se enorgullecía por ser racional, y siempre había pensado que las enamoradas del príncipe eran seres no-muy-racionales. ¡Era idiota enamorarse del futuro rey! La mitad de las mujeres de la nación soñaban con ser sus esposas y por lo tanto la futura reina, y ella no quería sumar una más al número. Siempre había pensado que era diferente de esas mujeres, que no aspiraba al poder y a la atención, ¡pero mírenla! Suspirando y fantaseando con el príncipe… era tan patética.

"No", le susurró una voz en su cabeza, que curiosamente sonaba muy parecida a como recordaba que hablaba Yuzu, "tú no estás suspirando por el príncipe, tú estás suspirando por Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Karin se congeló en medio de su tarea de sacudir los sofás, pero rápidamente la reanudo mientras seguía pensando y pensando.

Era cierto, el príncipe era solo un chico, una persona como ella, no debía etiquetarlo por su estado social ni la familia a la que pertenecía, seguía siendo un ser humano.

Hmm, parecía que ella no era muy diferente de todas las personas prejuiciosas, después de todo. Antes solía pensar mal del príncipe porque todas las mujeres babeaban por él y decían que tenía una actitud digna del futuro rey, lo juzgaba por los chismes y su porte de frialdad. Y ahora que lo estaba conociendo y se daba cuenta de lo amable y buena persona que era, no dejaba de etiquetarlo solo como el príncipe, como olvidando que él era solamente otra persona, un simple mortal como ella.

Terminó con la sala y fue a encargarse de la vajilla de plata, sabiendo que iba a ser un duro trabajo, mientras su mente no dejaba de pensar en Hitsugaya Toshiro.

¿Siquiera estaba bien pensar en él? Mañana era el baile, mañana se conseguiría una esposa. Está bien que no estaba tan mal suspirar por él por más que fuera el príncipe, pero suspirar por un hombre comprometido era un asunto completamente distinto.

En vez de estar tratando de convencerse de que no era tan ridícula la idea de que le guste, debería estar hallando la manera de sacárselo de la cabeza. Él se iba a casar pronto.

La idea le provocaba más tristeza de la que le gustaría admitir.

Negó con la cabeza y se concentró en terminar sus trabajos de esclava.

Era inútil tener esa clase de pensamientos.

Afortunadamente terminó con tiempo de sobra y solo tuvo que llevar el té y los bocadillos a las tiranas y sus estilistas antes de escaparse a la biblioteca para dar la impresión de que ahí iba a quedarse el resto de la tarde. Nunca entraban ahí, así que era seguro guardar allí su Shihakusho, el uniforme de la guardia.

Se cambió y ajustó su coleta baja en una alta, mirando distraídamente entre las estanterías, cuando de repente el título de un libro llamó su atención.

La Cenicienta, se titulaba el libro viejo y polvoriento en la sección de romance y fantasía.

Alzó una ceja al verlo. Nunca lo había notado porque ella solía leer más que nada cosas de aventura o historia, rara vez leía un libro romántico, dejó de hacerlo una vez ella y Yuzu fueron separadas, su gemela era más de leer romance, pero a ella nunca le interesó.

"Cenicienta", así habían comenzado a llamarla las tiranas por una confusión en su definición, no sabía que había un libro que se titulara así pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad respecto a de qué podría tratarse.

¿Sería de una persona injustamente maltratada… o de alguien que se la pasara mucho entre las cenizas o tuviera una piel cómo éstas?

Se encogió de hombros y tomó el libro, guardándolo entre los pliegues de su Shihakusho.

Siempre se llevaba un libro para hacer la guardia, claro que estaba atenta de todos modos, pero sí que aburría simplemente sentarse.

El príncipe la había regañado una vez por no estar atenta, pero ella le aseguró que tenía una muy buena vista periférica, y que si alguien se acercaba a su zona sin duda lo notaría. Se sorprendió cuando el heredero al trono en serió decidió ponerla a prueba y dos días después envió a alguien a emboscarla, de todos modos pasó la prueba positivamente pues rápidamente notó al tipo y lo inmovilizó, pero no dejó de extrañarse de que quisiera probarla a ese punto, y no sabía si eso era bueno, porque la notaba, o malo, porque dudaba de sus habilidades y sus palabras.

Una vez asegurando que no olvidaba nada, escapó por la ventana de la biblioteca, esperando estar a tiempo para tomar su guardia, sino la iban a mandar con Zaraki (a su posible muerte) o bien, con el príncipe (a su posible colapso mental por los nervios y el exceso de rubor), a modo de reprimenda. Era nueva y quería ascender rápido, así que tenía que ser cuidadosa y eficiente. Esta era su oportunidad de una mejor vida y no debía desperdiciarla.

Llegó justo a tiempo, por lo que Ikkaku se molestó un poco de que no hubiera podido llegar temprano para así entrenar un poco. Karin se marchó fuera rápidamente a hacer su guardia cuando Zaraki comenzó a acercársele con la intención de retarla a una pelea. Todos le habían recomendado mantenerse alejada de él o probablemente no viviría para contarlo.

Tenía que hacer guardia en las cercanías de la puerta, otro guardia la acompañaba pero se mantenía del otro lado de la entrada, por lo que solo se sentó, estudió el perímetro por unos momentos, antes de relajarse y sacar su libro La Cenicienta.

Era de romance, fantasía, probablemente para niñas, pero de todos modos esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente interesante para mantenerla entretenida.

La historia era de una chica joven que tenía una madrastra y dos hermanastras que se quedaron con todo lo suyo y encima la convirtieron en su sirvienta, y le decían Cenicienta debido a que la chica joven se la pasaba entre las cenizas o algo así. Las madrastras y hermanastras eran malvadas, casi tan malvadas como su "familia" adoptiva, casi.

Yumichika le trajo un té en medio de su lectura, a lo que ella le agradeció sonriente, pero escupiendo su quinto sorbo del líquido caliente cuando la historia comenzó a hacer alusión a un príncipe y un baile.

Tenía que ser una jodida broma…

Siguió leyendo con una ceja en alto, pero cuando llegó a la parte de la fantasía, cuando empezaban a concederle deseos a la muchacha, captó algo por su visión periférica y de inmediato se puso en guardia, relajándose cuando se dio cuenta de que solo se trataba de la princesa.

-Hinamori-sama.- hizo una profunda reverencia, a lo que la princesa solo rió delicadamente, indicándole con un gesto que se irguiera.

-No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, solo llámame por mi nombre, con confianza.- sonrió dulcemente.

-C-como desee…- pestañeó un poco nerviosa. –Momo-san.- se decidió a que eso era lo suficientemente formal e informal.

Ella asintió complacida.

-¿Qué lees, Karin-chan?- se inclinó curiosa, tratando de obtener una mejor visión de su libro. -¿La Cenicienta? ¿De qué trata?- preguntó cuándo vislumbró el título.

-Umm…- no sabiendo cómo comportarse delante de una princesa, simplemente le tendió el libro.

-¿Magia?- las cejas de la mayor se alzaron mientras leía la parte por la que se había quedado. –Y… ¡oh, un príncipe!- exclamó emocionada al pasar página.

-S-sí… no suelo leer estas cosas, pero… me pareció interesante.- se rascó la mejilla. –Aún no lo termino, pero si quiere cuando lo haga se lo puedo prestar.- sonrió levemente.

-Me encantaría, querida.- asintió sonriente, luego volvió a mirar el libro y frunció el ceño por algo mientras pasaba más y más páginas. –Entonces… ¿esto trata de una muchacha humilde, una sirvienta, que se casa con el príncipe con ayuda de la magia?-

-Sí, princesa.- no había llegado a esa parte pero era obvio que se casarían, era un cuento, después de todo, y tenía ayuda mágica.

-¿Y no hay quejas del rey ni del consejo por eso, ni tampoco prejuicios del pueblo?- frunció adorablemente el ceño mirando más páginas en el libro.

-Es solo un cuento, princesa.- señaló humildemente.

-Hmm…- ella infló una mejilla mientras seguía ojeándolo. -¿Te gustan los cuentos románticos y milagrosos, Karin-chan? ¿O la idea de casarte con un príncipe?- sonrió pícaramente al preguntar lo último.

-¿Q-qué?... ¡No, no! ¡¿Pero qué dice?!- exclamó sonrojada ante las risas de la castaña. –Solo me llamó la atención el título por… algo personal.- frunció el ceño con rabia al recordar a las tiranas.

El gesto de la princesa se enserió mientras le regresaba el libro.

-Oye, Karin-chan… puedes confiar en mí, ya sabes, olvida que soy una princesa, también soy una chica y puedo ser una buena amiga.- sonrió un poco. –Sí quieres decir algo, aunque sea para desahogarte, puedes decírmelo.- y como para reafirmar sus palabras, se sentó en el suelo junto a ella indicándole sentarse también, sin importarle ensuciar su carísimo Kimono.

La Kurosaki debía admitir que estaba un poco impresionada.

Se sentó junto a Hinamori Momo y miró al cielo por un momento, preguntándose si sería buena idea hablar de sus asuntos con una princesa.

"¿De nuevo con eso?", regañó la voz que sonaba como Yuzu, "ella también es una persona, ya sabes".

¡Claro que lo sabía! Pero… ¿pero qué? ¿Tal vez no se sentía cómoda hablando de las humillaciones a las que era sometida? Bueno, sin duda no se sentía cómoda, pero eso no quitaba sus ganas de hablar, realmente se moría de ganas por quejarse de eso con alguien… y no podía hacerlo con sus amigos de la guardia porque seguramente querrían matar a las tiranas (y hablaba en serio) y luego serían encerrados por eso.

Tal vez no fuera tan mala idea… hablar con la princesa.

-Bueno…- se mordió el labio, insegura, luego miró a su alrededor asegurando el perímetro y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. –Todo comenzó cuando tenía siete años…- comenzó, y para cuando terminó, la princesa tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas. –Y por eso necesito tanto este trabajo como guardia.- decidió agregar al final de su relato.

La princesa se enjuagó las lágrimas del rostro.

-Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar… no puedo creer que haya gente tan mala en este reino, el reino de mi padre.- se llevó una mano al pecho con ojos tristes. –De esto es lo que me hablaba Shiro-chan…- murmuró en silencio más para sí misma.

-¿Dijo algo, Momo-san?-

-¿Eh? Oh, no, no, no te preocupes.- le sonrió dulcemente, luego miró al libro con ojos serios. –Karin-chan, ¿segura que no quieres ir al baile?- inquirió de la nada.

Karin alzó una ceja, pero respondió.

-Aunque quisiera no podría ir.- y no quería. Prefería no ver a Hitsugaya Toshiro bailar con decenas de mujeres hasta encontrar una con la que quiera casarse. –Tengo que hacer guardia, y como le dije, es muy importante para mí tener un buen desempeño en mi trabajo.-

-Bueno, ya sabes, la guardia real está bajo las órdenes del rey, el príncipe y la princesa.- sonrió con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa un poco ladeada, lo que le recordaba mucho a un gesto que hacía su gemela cuando estaba tramando algo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pestañeó desconfiada.

-Quiero decir que tal vez yo necesite una guardia conmigo en toda la noche del baile.- guiñó un ojo.

-M-Momo-san, usted ya tiene guardia…- se quejó nerviosa de a dónde quería ir la de la realeza.

-Sí, pero todos entenderán que yo me sienta más cómoda con una mujer.- aseguró encogiéndose de hombros.

-P-pero… pero…-

-¡Ya está decidido! ¡Mañana estarás bajo mis órdenes!- sonrió entusiasta.

No había pero que valga ante una princesa decidida.

Finalmente, el día llegó. El día del Gran Baile.

Karakura estaba completamente revolucionada.

Las mujeres jóvenes se peleaban por cuál de ellas se convertiría en la prometida del príncipe, y las mayores por cuál de sus hijas las convertirían en suegras del futuro rey.

Los comercios de estilistas, maquilladores, peluqueros, joyeros, las boutiques, y todo lo relacionado con la belleza, se estaban haciendo ricos debido a la demanda masiva de mujeres desesperadas por ser la más hermosa del baile.

En la casa de Harribel Tier se estaba armando su propio pequeño revuelo, con la rubia tratando de convertir a sus hijas locas en finas muñecas de porcelana y estas más que dispuestas a ello, y por lo tanto todas atosigando a Karin con órdenes y más órdenes.

-Plancha mi Kimono.-

-Lustra ese adorno.-

-Ajusta mi Obi.-

-Ayúdame a vestirme.-

-Trae mis zapatos.-

Esas eran solo unas pocas de todas las cosas que le ordenaban hacer en su desesperación por creerse con posibilidades de conquistar el corazón del príncipe, como si no hubieran decenas y decenas de otras chicas igual de lujosamente vestidas y acicaladas.

O al menos Karin deseaba que no tuvieran posibilidades, si el príncipe elegía a alguna de las tres tiranas… no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar… Ja, ¿a quién engañaba? Por supuesto que sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Su corazón se partiría en pedazos y su vida se arruinaría por completo y para siempre, pues ni loca sería guardia al servicio de las tiranas ahora perteneciendo a la realeza. Prefería el prostíbulo, muchas gracias… bueno, no, no en realidad, pero seguramente ahí la vendería Harribel si el príncipe se decidía por una de sus malcriadas hijas.

Pero confiaba en que el príncipe no sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para fijarse en mujeres tan malas y manipuladoras como ellas, pero aun así la pequeñísima posibilidad la llenaba de terror, aunque una parte de ella admitía que sea quién sea la mujer que el príncipe elija para casarse, le iba a doler de todos modos.

De todas maneras no se animaba a ponerle nombre a los sentimientos que tenía hacia Hitsugaya Toshiro. Prefería no hacerlo.

El carruaje llegó por las tiranas poco después de que estuvieran listas, y Harribel se volteó hacia ella en lo que sus odiosas engendras salían de la casa.

-Muy bien, Cenicienta, volveremos aproximadamente a la medianoche, estaremos muy cansadas así que más te vale que te encuentre aquí lista para ayudarnos a prepararnos para dormir.- la miró amenazadoramente. –Si no ya sabes lo que te espera.- advirtió antes de finalmente largarse dejándola sola en la casa.

De inmediato corrió a la biblioteca a cambiarse.

Una vez estuvo lista salió por la ventana y emprendió su camino a la mansión donde se celebraría el baile.

Saludó a algunos de los otros guardias que custodiaban las puertas antes de entrar por la trasera para dirigirse a donde la princesa.

Ella la saludó con emoción.

Estaba vestida con el Kimono más hermoso que Karin había visto nunca, que aunque era de color rosa estaba repleto de tantas flores tan hermosamente plasmadas que realmente parecía un pequeño jardín andante.

-Momo-san.- se inclinó con respeto.

-¡Me alegra que hayas venido, Karin-chan! ¿Lista para el Gran Baile?- la miró con ojos brillantes.

-Sobre eso… Momo-san… yo realmente preferiría no tener que asistir.- se mantuvo inclinada, deseando que no estuviera siendo muy irrespetuosa y ofendiendo a Hinamori Momo.

-Te he elegido como mi guardia, debes cumplir con tu deber.- rebatió seria sin mostrarse nada ofendida, tampoco regañándola, solo se notaba tranquila.

-Pero, Momo-san… esperó que entienda que mi madre adoptiva y sus hijas están ahí, y no quiero que descubran mi trabajo.- ya había sido bastante difícil mantenerlo en secreto.

-Oh, no te descubrirán, créeme, me asegurare de que eso no pase.- sonrió inocentemente.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Cómo va a…?...- de repente se interrumpió a sí misma, pálida al descubrir lo que la castaña quería decir.

-¡Te maquillaremos!- Karin gimió disgustada.

-Supongo que no puedo opinar al respecto, ¿verdad?- se quejó con desagrado.

-¡Nop!- concedió la princesa. –Y también te tengo un regalo.- se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a un gran armario, sacando un precioso Kimono sobre la cama.

Karin contuvo sus impulsos de dejar caer su boca abierta ante la belleza de aquel Kimono, ¡era aún más lindo que el que traía la princesa! O bueno… al menos en su humilde opinión.

Verdaderamente aquel Kimono parecía una noche estrellada, como si alguien lo hubiera arrancado del firmamento. Su color era el exacto del cielo nocturno, y tenía tantas estrellas que dudaba que alguien pudiera contarlas.

-¿Precioso, no?- preguntó Matsumoto Rangiku saliendo de la nada, haciendo brincar a la menor en su lugar. –Fue un regalo que me hizo la reina antes de morir cuando yo era muy joven, pero crecí más de la cuenta y realmente nunca pude usarlo.- sonrió nostálgica mirando el Kimono. –Pero supongo que la reina se sentirá muy honrada de que su sucesora lo utilice en esta noche tan especial.- celebró dando palmadas.

-Yo no soy…-

-¡Tenemos otro regalo para ti, Karin-chan!- intervino la princesa sacando de su armario una elegante caja de madera y colocándola frente a ella, abriéndola para revelar unos bonitos zapatos dorados.

La Kurosaki miró nerviosa a los zapatos y luego a las mayores, rascándose la mejilla tímidamente.

-Umm… G-gracias, Momo-san, pero… no creo que me queden…-

-¿Qué? ¿Son muy pequeños?- indagó Matsumoto alzando un zapato y luego uno de sus pies, sin importarle tirarla de espaldas sobre la cama. -¡Oh, cielos, pero si son muy grandes! ¡Qué pies tan chiquitos, querida!- rió cantarinamente. La princesa también observo sus pies, quitándole la sandalia y el calcetín para medirlo bien.

-No me imaginaba que tuvieras pies tan pequeños y delicados…- comentó pensativa.

No eran tan delicados, en realidad, tenía algún que otro cayo, pero seguían pareciendo piececitos de niña. Era una de las pocas cosas que compartía con Yuzu, pies y manos pequeñas de apariencia frágiles, aunque admitía que las extremidades de ella eran aún más pequeñas que las de su gemela, pues Yuzu siempre fue un poco más alta.

-Me imagino que siempre tienes que comprarte zapatos para niños.- se burló la institutriz sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Pero de todas formas, Momo-chan, ¿tienes algo que le queden a esas dos cositas?- se llevó las manos a las caderas, preocupada de que sus planes de convertirla en su muñeca se arruinaran, probablemente.

-Bueno… no se suponía que fueran en realidad utilizados por alguien pero…- la princesa de nuevo volvió a su armario, ahora sacando una caja que parecía hecha de cristal. –Shiro-chan los compró para mí, se supone que es un souvenir, solo de decoración, pero si no te incomodan, creo que estarían bien para ti.- abrió la caja, revelando unos pequeños zapatitos que más que de cristal parecían estar hechos de hielo, incluso al tacto estaban fríos, comprobó cuando se los dieron a probar.

Tenían un pequeño tacón y una mariposa coronando su escote, todo hecho de ese cristal frío que parecía hielo.

Eran muy pequeños, por un momento pensó que incluso a ella no podrían entrarles, pero le quedaron perfectamente, y eran sorprendentemente cómodos y frescos.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la de ojos celestes.

-M-me quedan bien…- sonrió un poco, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo por a dónde se estaba metiendo.

-¡Empecemos la transformación entonces!- gorjearon las dos mujeres mayores sentándola en el borde la cama y sacando cientos de utensilios de peluquería y maquillaje.

Esto solo podía augurarle a tortura.

Continuara...

Holis! :D

Lamento la tardanza, pero las advertí xP

Iba a subir esto ayer, pero se me fue el Internet o3o Así que aproveche y ya tengo la mitad del otro capi escrito owo

Así q si lo quieren pronto ya saben lo que tienen q hacer... REVIEWS! *w* Ustedes denme muchos de esos y pronto tendran el cap 6 uwu

Uff... esta cosa si q me quedó mucho más larga de lo q pense XD

Probablemente acabe teniendo 8 capis :T

De todas maneras espero q les este gustando! Y no olviden q los personajes de Tite kubo! n_n

Por cierto, imaginen un ¬¬ al lado de cada titulo, así me los imagino yo xD pero no los pongo por cuestiones de, ya saben, todas esas mierdas de No-caritas en los fanfics :P Solo las permito en las N/A n3n

POR CIERTO! o_o

Acabo de enterarme de un par de cosas en cuestiones de Yuzu y Karin, resulta q Yuzu es la mayor de las gemelas, y yo la había estado poniendo como la menor D: Y tambien, Yuzu es realmente más alta q Karin, eso ya lo sabía pero igual lo aclaró :v Solo por un centimetro pero es más alta XP

Bueno... solo eso xP

Espero pronto traerles el cap 6 8D Y el final, de una vez e_e

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

Accidentalmente Cenicienta.

Capítulo 6: Esto no era lo que se esperaba...

Decir que Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba aburridísimo era decir poco. Él estaba completamente hastiado y francamente fastidiado.

Finalmente era el Gran Baile, donde se suponía que tendría que escoger a su futura esposa, y él solo podía pensar en Kurosaki Karin, una de las pocas mujeres de Karakura que no estaba ahí, y que por lo tanto no tenía interés en ser la elegida.

No tenía interés en casarse con él.

Ahora mismo estaba bailando con otra chica más, la vigésima desde que empezó el baile, y era otra más de las que no paraban de parlotear lo guapo que él era y lo buena esposa que podría ser. Era tan irritante…

Bueno, ya que la chica que era de su interés no estaba interesada en él y que sí o sí tendría que elegir esposa esa noche, planeaba solo elegir a la menos molesta de todas las mujeres con las que bailara esa noche. Aunque estaba siendo difícil, todas eran molestas.

La pieza de baile terminó y finalmente pudo despegarse de encima a la vigésima chica, pero de inmediato otra familia se acercó, una mujer rubia con tres hijas, que le ofreció bailar primero con la menor y luego con las otras dos para que no se sintieran despreciadas.

Tratando de ocultar su mal humor, le tendió la mano a la hija menor, que gustosa aceptó, y comenzaron a bailar.

Extrañamente la chica se mantuvo en silencio, no hablando para más que decir su nombre, lo cual la convirtió de inmediato en la menos fastidiosa que se había encontrado en toda la noche, tal vez esa pudiera ser… pero no, había algo demasiado siniestro en la mirada de la mujer rubia, y no le gustaría que una mujer tan desagradablemente altanera se convirtiera en su suegra, pero no descartó del todo a la chica.

Sus hermanas fueron un asunto completamente distinto, eran parlanchinas y creídas, convirtiéndose ambas en las más irritantes que había conocido en toda la velada.

La madre parecía consciente de las posibilidades de cada hija, porque en todo lo que hablaron solo le decía maravillas de la menor.

Estuvo un buen rato tratando de quitárselas de encima hasta que finalmente pudo seguir con su tortura y bailar con otras chicas.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de con cuantas chicas había bailado cuando la voz de Rangiku se alzó por sobre la música y todo el ruido.

-¡Reciban a la princesa Hinamori Momo-sama!- presentó con voz solemne.

Todos los invitados se tomaron un momento para inclinarse a su hermana, que resaltaba orgullosa siendo sin duda la mujer más bella en esa velada, lo que no era de extrañarse porque era la princesa y siempre tenía que resaltar y estar esplendida. Él estaba orgulloso de la belleza de su hermana y como se esforzaba y era importante para ella sentirse bonita, pero ahora también tendría que mantener un ojo en ella para asegurarse de que los buitres se mantuvieran alejados.

Se disculpó con su actual pareja de baile y se dirigió hacia su querida hermana para bailar con ella y finalmente descansar un poco de tanta chica entusiasta.

-Hinamori.- se inclinó un poco en cuanto la tuvo en frente.

-Shiro-chan.- sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. –Finalmente es el día donde escogerás una esposa.- juntó las manos. –Pronto te convertirás en un hombre y un rey.- pareció a punto de empezar a llorar pero logró contenerse. –Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y sé que la abuela lo estaría.- le colocó una mano en el hombro.

Hitsugaya sonrió un poco, las palabras de Momo realmente haciendo mella en él.

-Gracias.- susurró. -¿Quisieras…?...- estaba a punto de invitarla a bailar cuando Matsumoto volvió a hablar para todo el salón.

-¡Reciban… a la encantadora princesa Cenicienta!- presentó a la par que una mujer desconocida comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

¿Cenicienta?, era un nombre extraño, pero todo el mundo pareció pasar eso por alto cuando obtenían un buen vistazo de la chica.

Y Toshiro no era la excepción.

La chica estaba vestida con el Kimono más glorioso que había visto en sus años de vida, parecía cargar la más hermosa de las noches estrelladas con ella. Su cabello estaba acomodado en tres grandes bollos repletos de adornos, dejando caer solo dos gruesos mechones a los lados de su rostro tan pálido como la nieve con labios rojos como cerezas, probablemente todo era obra del maquillaje, pero realmente la hacía parecer una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Aunque fueron sus ojos los que cautivaron al heredero al trono. Eran tan oscuros y brillantes… combinando a la perfección con su Kimono y su cabello. Ella bajaba las escaleras a paso lento con las manos juntas y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos al soltar una risita.

-Invítala a bailar.- le guiñó un ojo antes de ir a bailar con Ukitake, que a último minuto había decidido unirse a la fiesta.

El albino tragó saliva antes de dirigirse a la chica que acababa de llegar al borde de las escaleras y ahora miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor como si no supiera qué hacer ni a dónde ir.

Karin maldecía a todos los cielos su suerte. ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer de acceder a esto?

Ahora sentía su cabeza pesada de tantos adornos en ella, y su cara casi ni se sentía como suya de tanto maquillaje cubriéndola, era como tener una máscara, una bonita máscara.

Notó a Hitsugaya Toshiro acercarse a ella y su corazón se aceleró a la par que se inclinaba ante él.

-¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?- inquirió él también con una breve inclinación.

Por primera vez, pensó que era bueno llevar todo ese maquillaje, al menos cubría su rubor.

No dijo nada y simplemente tomó la mano que le ofrecía, por lo que de inmediato se dirigieron a la pista de baile, las demás parejas abriéndoles camino.

Harribel Tier y sus tres hijas observaban a la lejanía, con los ceños fruncidos.

-¿Acaso llamaron a esa princesa… una Cenicienta?- indagó Apacci confundida.

-Debe ser una princesa extranjera, por eso tiene un nombre tan raro y no sabe que aquí eso es un insulto.- se hizo la inteligente Mila Rose, alzando uno de sus dedos.

Sung-sun observaba a la "princesa extranjera", con el ceño fruncido y en silencio.

-No importa quién sea esa mujer ni el porqué de su nombre, solo esperemos que no logre conquistar el corazón del príncipe.- tajó el asunto Harribel.

A ninguna ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que aquella hermosa "princesa" pudiera estar relacionada con la pobre mocosa desgraciada a la que apodaron Cenicienta.

Toshiro y Karin bailaban dando vueltas alrededor de la sala, él tratando de obtener un vistazo de sus ojos tan cautivadores, y ella evitando su mirada mientras que se concentraba en no pisarle los pies al príncipe.

Era una pésima bailarina.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?- indagó él ya sin aguantar la curiosidad de si realmente se llamaba Cenicienta. Ella no contestó, por lo que volvió a repetir la pregunta, a lo que finalmente lo miró con esos ojos tan bellos y tan familiares… Cuando pasó un buen rato y ella continuó sin contestar, comenzó a extrañarse. -¿No puedes hablar, niña?- alzó una ceja fríamente.

Karin se mordió el labio.

Él no la había reconocido… eso no terminaba de gustarle a la vez que también lo consideraba ventajoso, pues así él nunca tendría modo de saber lo mucho que deseaba tener una oportunidad de ser la elegida, porque simplemente dudaba poder soportar que él se casara con otra mujer, si no sabía que era ella entonces nunca tendría un motivo para sospechar de que fuera la causa del dolor en sus ojos cuando se casara con otra mujer.

Decidida a no revelar su identidad, negó con la cabeza a su pregunta.

Toshiro se sorprendió, ¿acaso realmente era muda?

La miró avergonzado y murmuró sus disculpas por haber sido grosero, a lo que solo asintió sin ni en un solo momento dejar de verse muy nerviosa.

Que dama tan curiosa…

Aun así, era agradable bailar con esta mujer silenciosa, y ella era muy hermosa… incluso se atrevía a decir que era la más bella del baile, y no por menospreciar a su hermana, pero esta mujer silenciosa era simplemente tan enigmática y encantadora como la noche, haciéndole honor al magnifico Kimono que portaba.

La pieza terminó y la mujer hizo ademan de irse, pero Toshiro, sin saber muy bien el porqué de sus actos, sujetó con más firmeza su mano y su cintura, a lo que la chica lo miró confundida.

Otro hombre, joven y apuesto, aparentemente de buena familia, se acercó a Cenicienta con una sonrisa galante.

-¿No gustaría bailar conmigo, señorita? Sí al príncipe le parece, claro.- se inclinó hacia él.

-Es mi pareja.- rechazó al sujeto, que se vio confundido pero murmuró sus disculpas y se retiró a invitar a otra jovencita. La chica en sus brazos alzó una ceja y Hitsugaya sonrió levemente, un poco tímido. –Lamento haber hablado por ti, pero… ¿Me concederías otro baile?- preguntó a la par que otra pieza comenzó a sonar.

Karin estaba realmente agradecida por el maquillaje ahora.

¡Él le había sonreído!

Nunca antes lo había visto sonreír, pero esa sola pequeña y breve sonrisa fue suficiente para hacerla incapaz de seguirlo negando más.

Estaba enamorada del príncipe. Enamorada de Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Esbozó una gran sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, asintiendo con la cabeza a la pregunta del príncipe.

Dejó caer su cabeza contra su pecho cuando volvieron a dar vueltas bailando alrededor del salón, sintiéndose cómoda y segura.

Seguía sin estar dispuesta a revelar su identidad, pero al menos quería disfrutar de este momento con el chico del que estaba enamorada, este momento tan… mágico… antes de volver a la realidad.

Toshiro no dejaba de sorprenderse de sí mismo y su afán de no querer dejar ir a esta chica, ya llevaban bailando cuatro piezas seguidas, y al terminó de cada una un joven se presentaba con intenciones de ser el próximo en bailar con Cenicienta, pero era expulsado inmediatamente por él.

Es que solo… se sentía tan bien permanecer al lado de esta chica… como si fuera el lugar a donde pertenecía, donde debía estar.

Tal vez ella… fuera la ideal para convertirse en su esposa.

Pero así como la idea no terminaba de desagradarle, tampoco terminaba de gustarle.

Esta muchacha era hermosa y lo hacía sentirse bien, pero en su corazón sabía que él ya tenía una elegida, y casarse con cualquier otra mujer que no fuera ella… simplemente le sabía a que sería una tortura.

Ahora que realmente encontró una mujer con la que "toleraría" casarse, solo podía pensar lo mucho en lo que realmente quería casarse con la chica de la que accidentalmente se había enamorado, Kurosaki Karin.

Por más que ella no quisiera casarse con él, una parte de él que ya no podía acallarse le gritaba que al menos lo intentara, que debía luchar antes de darse por vencido, que debía proponérselo antes de tomar a cualquier otra mujer como esposa.

Paró de bailar y miró a la chica entre sus brazos, que le devolvió la mirada sumamente expectante.

Por mientras, en una esquina del salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile, Rangiku y Momo miraban con una sonrisa cómplice a la pareja, contentas de haber logrado su objetivo de unirlos, sintiéndose ambas como unas exitosas casamenteras.

-¿Crees que finalmente le propondrá el ser su esposa?- inquirió Matsumoto a la princesa cuando los vieron frenar su danza.

-Espero que sí, ¿te imaginas lo felices que serán? ¡Y podrían darnos sobrinos pronto después de que se casen!- celebró apenas conteniéndose de chillar ante la idea.

-¡Eso sería fantástico, Momo-chan!- ambas sonrieron expectantes viendo al príncipe tomar ambas manos de Karin, pero luego sus sonrisas se borraron y sus mandíbulas cayeron ante la escena que se dio entre la pareja después.

Cuando Hitsugaya Toshiro tomó sus manos, la Kurosaki sintió su rostro arder y su corazón palpitar a mil por segundo.

Él la miraba seriamente, sus ojos tan intensos que apenas podía sostenerle la mirada.

Por un momento, todo fue perfecto, sus ojos encontrados, turquesa contra negro brillante, él concentrado solo en ella y viceversa.

Pero luego el príncipe abrió su gran bocota.

-Eres hermosa.- la felicitó y ella bajó la cabeza. –Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido.- continuó y la pelinegra se sorprendió de que fuera posible sentir su rostro arder aún más. –Te pediría que te casaras conmigo…- los ojos de ella se agrandaron. –Pero me temó que no puedo.- él suspiró, ignorando el gesto de dolor que cruzó el rostro de la chica. –Porque… estoy enamorado de otra mujer.- Karin cerró los ojos, las palabras del príncipe como dolorosas cuchillas enterrándose en su pecho. –Y quisiera proponerle matrimonio a ella antes que a cualquier otra, pero dudo que ella me corresponda, así que si me rechaza, te prometo que te tomare a ti como mi esposa.- Hitsugaya trató de consolar a Cenicienta cuando la vio mirarlo tan herida.

Si hubiera sido otra mujer, probablemente estaría extasiada en felicidad de que le diera esa oportunidad, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la primera opción del príncipe lo rechazara para así poder convertirse en la reina de la nación.

De ser otra mujer la hubiera llenado de esperanza e ilusión.

De ser otra mujer estaría feliz.

Pero no era otra mujer.

Era la orgullosa Kurosaki Karin.

Y sus palabras la llenaron de indignación.

¡Ella no iba a ser la segunda opción de nadie! ¡¿Pero quién se creía que era?! ¡A la mierda que fuera el príncipe, nadie la iba a tratar de esa forma! Ya tenía suficiente con los maltratos de las tiranas, pero esto era demasiado…

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no pudo evitar perder la compostura.

-¡IDIOTA!- gritó tirando su brazo hacia atrás antes de lanzarlo con fuerza hacia adelante, aterrizando una bofetada que resonó dolorosamente por sobre el ruido de la música al impactarse contra el atónito rostro del príncipe.

Él volteó a verla con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Karin?...- susurró incrédulo.

-¡TE ODIO!- gritó una última vez antes de darse la vuelta con las lágrimas ya resbalando por su rostro, arruinando todo el maquillaje en el que la princesa y su institutriz habían trabajado tan duramente.

Y correr.

Correr lejos de aquel salón, de la gente murmurando, y de la mentira de ella pudiendo ser más que solo una simple Cenicienta.

Ella había pensado que él era diferente… pero estaba enamorado de otra… y no iba a permitir que la tratara de ese modo. ¡Ella no era un objeto que se podía usar al antojo de nadie! ¿Acaso creía que ella no tenía dignidad y que iba a aceptar su estúpida oferta?

Ya tenía mucho, muchísimo más que suficiente siendo tratada como basura por las tiranas, muchas gracias.

Ella realmente… por un momento… pensó que él era diferente… realmente lo pensó.

Las lágrimas nublaron su visión mientras salía de la mansión y bajaba por las escaleras, se las secó como pudo con las grandes mangas del Kimono, pero en una de esas el maldito tacón de los condenados zapatitos le cobró factura a su distracción y terminó tropezándose con las gruesas capas de tela, rodando varios escalones antes de ser capaz de frenarse debido a su destreza física.

Se sentó en la escalera, quitándose con rabia los zapatos, cuando lo oyó.

-¡Karin!- apenas pudo salir del shock, Toshiro la había seguido fuera del salón, con su hermana y su institutriz pisándole los talones.

La había visto caer por las escaleras y su corazón casi se detuvo del miedo de que le haya pasado algo, aliviándose profundamente cuando vio que estaba bien.

Había gritado su nombre corriendo hacia ella, solo para congelarse a medio camino al ver su mirada tan llena de desprecio y los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¡TE ODIO!- gritó una vez más ella, poniéndose en pie y arrojándole uno de los zapatitos de cristal a la cara antes de volver a salir disparada corriendo lejos, el otro zapatito en mano.

El albino maldijo cuando sintió el tacón clavarse dolorosamente contra su mejilla. Miró interrogante el zapatito, reconociéndolo como un souvenir que le había obsequiado a su hermana hace años, pero decidió preocuparse por eso luego y corrió tras la chica Kurosaki que ya apenas podía vislumbrarse a la lejanía.

¿Cómo pudo no reconocerla? Más importante, ¿por qué ella había reaccionado de ese modo a sus palabras? Examinándolas correctamente tal vez había sido demasiado arrogante y muy ofensivo para una mujer como ella, pero… ¿por qué parecía haberla lastimado tanto? ¿Y por qué había fingido ser otra persona? Centenas de preguntas rondaban su cabeza, pero la duda que más lo asaltaba era el motivo de porqué había ido al baile que tenía como objetivo encontrarle una esposa y porqué había aceptado bailar con él… ¿acaso ella… ella si estaba interesada en él?

Bueno, si eso era así, entonces algo le decía que acababa de meter la pata y a lo grande.

Corrió tras ella con la esperanza de aclarar las cosas, pero, maldición, la chica corría rápido, y no pasó mucho antes de que la perdió de vista.

Llegó a la plaza central de la ciudad y miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de verla. Pero ella parecía haber desaparecido por completo, no podía encontrarla…

-¡KARIN!- la llamó desesperado. –Por favor…- ahora su voz salió en nada más que un susurro. –Déjame explicarte…- miró el zapato en su mano y se frotó la mejilla inconscientemente. –Tú eres la mujer de la que estoy enamorado…- cerró los ojos dolorosamente.

Se quedó allí ahogándose en su miseria hasta que su hermana y su institutriz llegaron, instándolo a volver a la mansión, a lo que él solo les pidió explicaciones, enseñándole el zapato a Hinamori, que comenzó a explicarle que fueron ellas las que convencieron a Karin de ir al baile. Ambas se vieron sorprendidas tanto de que él no haya podido reconocer a la de ojos oscuros como de que ella no haya revelado su identidad.

-¿Pero por qué se fue así de molesta?- inquirió la voluptuosa mujer llevándose las manos a las caderas.

-Bueno…- tuvo que decirles lo que le dijo. –…Sé que estuvo mal… pero no sé por qué reacciono así.- se cruzó de brazos luego de terminar su relato.

-¡Pues porque te ama, idiota!- regañaron ambas mayores, encogiéndolo en su lugar ante su mirada feroz.

-¡Cómo pudiste decir algo así!- se escandalizó su hermana.

-¡A ninguna mujer le gusta ser segunda opción! ¡Ni siquiera por el príncipe!- zapateó Rangiku.

-¡Pues lo siento, de acuerdo! ¡Yo no sabía que era Karin! ¡Es con ella con quien quiero casarme!-

-Bueno, supongo que los dos tienen un poco de culpa por esto.- Momo juntó las manos, comprensiva.

-¡No, es absolutamente su culpa, joven príncipe!- lo miró mal la mayor sin ninguna pizca de piedad en sus ojos claros. -¡Ahora busque a la chica y arregle este lío!- se cruzó de brazos.

Toshiro suspiró, claro que quería arreglarlo, pero…

-¿En serio… en serio siente algo por mí?- indagó un poco inseguro.

-¡QUE SÍ!- rodaron los ojos las féminas.

El albino frunció el ceño, ahora sin ningún rastro de dudas ni por sus sentimientos ni por los de ella.

-Bien, entonces volvamos a la mansión y vamos por Madarame, él tiene que saber dónde vive Karin.- mandó determinado a encontrar a la chica de la que estaba enamorado y aclarar las cosas.

Las mayores compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Es lindo ver que estés llamando por su nombre a alguien, Shiro-chan.- rió Hinamori.

-¡Cállate!-

Mientras el príncipe, la princesa y su institutriz emprendían su camino de vuelta a la mansión, Karin, que había tomado su camino por el bosque que rodeaba gran parte del pueblo, corría desesperada hacia la casa de Harribel, sabiendo que no iba a encontrar ningún consuelo allí pero no teniendo a dónde más ir.

Santo cielo… ¿qué se había metido en ella para reaccionar de ese modo? Se había sentido ofendida, sí, se había sentido lastimada, es verdad, se había sentido con el puto corazón roto, cierto, pero… ¿por qué había reaccionado así?

Abofeteó al príncipe, lo insultó, corrió de él, le gritó que lo odiaba, ¡y también le arrojó el zapato!

Que infantil e inmaduro… ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera?

Él no la reconoció, ok, eso valía el insulto, él la ofendió pensando que estaba bien siendo su segunda opción, tal vez compensaba la bofetada, él estaba enamorado de otra mujer, eso podía explicar su odio, pero ¿por qué jodidos corrió de él y le arrojó el zapato? No se le ocurría ninguna excusa para eso.

Se abrazó a sí misma finalmente desacelerando su paso al estar acercándose a la casa de las tiranas y haber salido del bosque, pudiendo soltar los bordes del Kimono que había estado protegiendo de las cortantes ramas. Era tan hermoso… y no era suyo. Planeaba devolvérselo a la princesa y a Matsumoto Rangiku en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver algunos pequeños rasguños en las mangas, esperaba que pudieran reponerse.

Llegó a la casa y no entró por la puerta principal, sino que la rodeó en busca de una fuente de agua donde lavarse el maquillaje y las lágrimas que tan solo hacía poco recién habían frenado.

Una vez segura de que su cara estaba limpia, comenzó a quitarse todos los adornos del cabello, guardándolos entre los pliegues del Kimono, ya que también planeaba devolverlos.

Finalmente se decidió a entrar a la casa, mirando con amargura el zapatito de hielo/cristal en su mano.

Subió al ático y deshecho en la alfombra los numerosos adornos, dejando el zapatito encima de su cama y quitándose el Kimono, colgándolo en el gancho que utilizaba para dejar su ropa, su "armario".

Ya era media noche, las tiranas llegarían pronto… pero eso no le importó y, apenas estuvo vestida de nuevo en una de sus andrajosas Yukatas, se lanzó a su pequeña cama, hundiendo el rostro en su dura almohada y sollozando su vida en cada lágrima, lamentándose no solo por esa noche, sino que por cada segundo de su miserable existencia desde que había sido adoptada.

Quería ver tanto a sus hermanos… poder recibir un abrazo cariñoso de ellos… sentirse realmente amada.

-¡Cenicienta!- la puerta del ático voló abierta a la par que Harribel entraba, sus tres hijas y el jardinero detrás de ella. -¡Pequeña zorra asquerosa!- se acercó amenazante a ella, que recién comenzaba a pararse y secarse las lágrimas del rostro.

Aunque Karin no esperaba la bofetada.

Se sobó la mejilla afectada y miró a Tier con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que la golpeaba directamente… las otras veces prefería simplemente empujarla para que se golpeara con muebles o cosa así, una vez incluso había hecho al fornido jardinero golpearla, pero nunca la golpeaba directamente seguramente para no arruinar sus perfectas uñas. El golpe no le dolió tanto como todas las otras veces, pero sí que la sorprendió. ¿Qué la habría molestado tanto para instarla a golpearla por sí misma?

La respuesta le llegó con otra bofetada esta vez de Apacci.

-¡Tú eras la zorra que estaba bailando con el príncipe!- reclamó.

Oh, con qué era eso… Bueno, debió imaginárselo, con tantos gritos que pegó seguramente reconocieron su voz.

-¡Miren! ¡Ahí está el Kimono que esa zorrita seguramente robó!- Mila Rose señaló al Kimono regalo de la princesa y su institutriz.

-¿Con qué sí?- Harribel sonrió con crueldad antes de tomar el Kimono de su gancho y las tijeras de un bolsillo del jardinero.

Ahora sí que la Kurosaki se alarmó.

-¡No, por favor! ¡No es mío, pero no lo robe! ¡Pertenece a la princesa y a su institutriz, ellas me lo prestaron!- trató de hacer entrar en razón a la rubia.

-¡Cierra el pico, sucia Cenicienta!- Mila Rose la empujó con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla caer al piso, de modo que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Harribel comenzara a cortar el hermoso Kimono rebajándolo a un montón de pequeños trapos inservibles en el suelo del ático.

-¡No!- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y, por segunda vez en esa noche, perdió la compostura. -¡MALDITAS DESGRACIADAS!-

Sin poder contenerse, pateó a una horrorizada Mila Rose en el estómago, giró sobre sí misma para asestarle una patada en la mejilla a Apacci, y estrelló su puño en la mandíbula de Harribel.

Miró mal a una shockeada Sung-sun pero no la golpeó, ella nunca había hecho más que darle ordenes y mirarla con desprecio, pero se lo dejaría pasar.

Se arrodilló desolada ante las tiras del Kimono que había sido un regalo de la reina, en silencio rogando por alguna vez ser capaz de obtener el perdón de Matsumoto Rangiku y Hinamori Momo por no evitar que lo redujeran a un montón de trapos. Tomó el zapatito y lo escondió entre su ropa, dispuesta a mantener por lo menos eso a salvo.

En eso pensaba cuando el jardinero la tomó de la cintura y se la cargó al hombro como costal de papas.

Harribel, sujetándose la mandíbula, con la boca chorreante de sangre y una mirada feroz, estaba ladrando órdenes al jardinero, que la obedecía sin una pizca de duda.

-¡Sostenla bien, Yammy! ¡No dejes que esa mocosa se te escape!- decía con rabia pura.

-¡Has que la mate, has que la mate!- exigían Mila Rose y Apacci, las dos limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

-¿Y arriesgarme a ser arrestada solo por esta basura? No mis niñas, no.- sonrió enseñando sus dientes ensangrentados. –Tengo algo mucho más eficaz y que aparte nos hará ganar dinero.- su sonrisa se agrandó. –Vamos, Yammy, sácala de la casa, vamos a llevar a esta zorra al prostíbulo que es donde se merece estar.- la sangre de Karin se congeló en sus venas.

¿Acaso ella sería capaz…?...

-No…- susurró mientras el jardinero comenzaba a salir del ático para llevarla fuera de la casa. -¡No!- se retorció tratando de escapar, pero el agarre de un hombre tan fornido como Yammy era de hierro, y aún con todos sus conocimientos sabía que no podría librarse, ¡había sido una estúpida en bajar la guardia y dejar que la agarrara! -¡Por favor no!- golpeó con sus puños y pies el estómago y la espalda de Yammy, pero parecía no afectarlo en nada. -¡NO, NO!- la desesperación comenzó a carcomerla. -¡POR FAVOR NO!- y sin darse cuenta comenzó a rogar, rogar a Harribel otra oportunidad, desechando su dignidad al decir que haría lo que fuera, pidiendo disculpas por su rebeldía, llorando desesperadamente.

Pero todo fue inútil. La rubia se mostró inflexible, iba a venderla al prostíbulo, iba a convertirla en una prostituta y luego iría y dormiría tranquilamente en su cálida cama.

Siguió rogando y suplicando, sin embargo, porque la única cosa que se le ocurría que era peor que ser esclava de Harribel, la única cosa, era justamente esa, terminar en el prostíbulo, ser una prostituta, esa era la única mierda que le faltaba en su miserable vida.

Pero todo fue en vano, siguieron en marcha a pesar de todos sus gritos, mientras Harribel y sus hijas se carcajeaban.

Aunque solo dos de sus hijas, las dos mayores, solo ellas la habían seguido a acompañarla a vender a su "esclava".

Y ninguna se había dado cuenta de la falta de la hija menor.

Ninguna había notado que Sung-sun se quedó enclavada en la casa, en el ático, pensando.

Ella estaba sorprendida, sorprendida de que Kurosaki Karin no haya querido golpearla, y también, debía admitirlo, un poco agradecida, los golpes que le había dado a su madre y hermanas se veían dolorosos…

Cuando su padre murió, estuvieron teniendo muchos problemas de dinero, y por eso se vieron obligadas a recortar el personal, a lo que su madre decidió adoptar a una chica para que fuera su sirvienta, y Sung-sun estaba contenta por eso, porque ella de ninguna manera quería comenzar a limpiar, aunque si le molestaba que su madre haya elegido a una niña justamente de su misma edad.

¿Por qué no eligió una de la edad de alguna de sus hijas mayores? ¿Eso quería decir que de no haber encontrado a la niña la habría puesto a limpiar a ella? De todas formas no le dio importancia.

Ella nunca había realmente insultado a Kurosaki, nunca le había hecho daño físicamente, pero sí era probablemente una de las que más la sobrecargaban con tareas, así que, teniendo la oportunidad, ¿por qué no la golpeó a ella también?

Eso la hacía sentir un poco… confundida… y culpable.

Recordaba los gritos de súplica de la chica rogando porque su madre no la vendiera, y un poco de vergüenza le llegó porque su madre fuera capaz de vender a una chica de su misma edad sin remordimiento alguno, ¡una chica de su misma edad!

Ese era un trato tan cruel… incluso para una sirvienta.

Sung-sun se consideraba a sí misma más lista que sus hermanas, pero siempre respetó mucho a su madre, aun así… dudaba que aquello estuviera bien, era demasiado cruel, incluso retorcido.

Miró a las tiras del Kimono hecho trizas en el suelo y una idea la golpeó.

Juntando todo su valor, tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa, emprendiendo camino a la mansión donde había sido la fiesta, dispuesta a buscar al príncipe que había bailado con Kurosaki Karin.

Sí ella realmente había conquistado el corazón del príncipe, entonces dudaba que le gustara lo que su madre planeaba hacer con la chica, así que lo que iba a hacer era por el bien de todos.

Iba a alertar al príncipe, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias.

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Así q... cap largo y lleno de muchas cosas, eh? xD Como habrán notado, el cap no tenía narrador predeterminado, o bueno, sí, pero no indicaba los cambios con los puntos simplemente porque habrían sido muchos cada pocos parrafos y como q no daba o.o

Espero q no haya mareado a nadie y q se haya entendido xP

Y bueno... tambien espero q no haya sido demasiado raro o3o

Toshi-kun fue muy baka en no reconocer a Kari-chan, que fue muy baka al no entender que él estaba enamorado de ella uwu Pero bueno, pronto veremos q les depara el destino a esos dos bakas owo

El proximo cap probablemente sea el último... a menos q quieran o yo quiera hacer alguna especie de epilogo...

Por cierto!

Pueden creer que todo este fic solo se me ocurrió por la escena en la que Karin le tira el zapato en la cara a Toshiro? XD

Bien, como sea, los personajes de Tite Kubo!

No sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar, no se sorprendan si tardo un poco, he estado ocupada ultimamente :c

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	7. Chapter 7

Accidentalmente Cenicienta.

Capítulo 7: ¡Toda la maldita historia NO era así!

La mujer a cargo del burdel se llamaba Bambietta Basterbine, de cabello purpura y ojos del mismo color, y ella parecía absolutamente encantada con la idea de comprar a la Kurosaki por mucho dinero, para el regodeo de la rubia.

-Siempre es bueno tener carne nueva.- decía sádica Bambietta. –Los buitres se la devoraran.- rió a la par de Harribel y sus hijas.

-Eso espero, quiero que hagas sufrir mucho a esta mocosa, se lo merece.- Tier miró con odio a Karin aún sobre el hombro de Yammy.

-No te preocupes, por como la veo ahora, seguro que esta niña se quiebra fácil.- alzó el rostro lloroso de la joven de dieciséis. –Seguro me pagaran mucho por esta cerecita inocente…- apretó con sus dedos su barbilla para examinar mejor su cara, chillando y retrocediendo cuando la pelinegra se las arregló para morderle uno de sus dedos. –Maldita pequeña p… Agh, no importa, las luchadoras como tú me enferman tanto que tal vez incluso te venda barata solo para que veas lo que te puede pasar si me fastidias.- la de ojos negros la miró con rabia, pero finalmente solo bajó la cabeza, tratando inútilmente de contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué esto le pasaba a ella? -¡Meninas!- llamó Bambietta.

Una mujer alta de extraño cabello rosa y gesto dulce, por no decir cara de tonta, entró a la habitación de recepción donde estaban.

-¿Si?- preguntó amablemente.

-Quiero que te lleves a esta mocosa con las demás y la preparen adecuadamente mientras voy a buscarle un cliente.- Karin hizo otro débil intento de escapar del agarre de Yammy. –Y cuidado con ella, no se vaya a escapar.- advirtió.

-Me asegurare de que no.- Meninas suspiró con tristeza antes de mirar a la pelinegra con una sonrisa dulce. –Pórtate bien o tendré que lastimarte.- musitó mientras extendía los brazos al hombre fortachón para que se la diera, él lo hizo y la joven trató de aprovechar la oportunidad para intentar escapar, pero de inmediato sus brazos se vieron inmovilizados por la sorprendentemente descomunal fuerza de la mujer extraña, se revolvió y trato de patearla, pero la de cabello rosa le exprimió los brazos tan fuerte que le arrancó un grito. –Te dije que te comportaras.- la reprendió con suavidad mientras comenzaba a salir del lugar.

-Muy bien entonces, querida.- escuchó hablar a Harribel mientras se la llevaban. –Discutamos cuanto vas a pagarme…- eso fue lo último que logró oír antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba con la fuerte mujer llevándola sin ningún esfuerzo.

Subieron varios pisos por la gran casa en lo que la pelinegra aun hacía débiles intentos de liberarse, solo logrando que la mujer de cabello rosa le apretara más y más los brazos casi al punto de quebrárselos.

Pero no podía rendirse tan fácil, no podía dejar de pelear así como así.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto a ella? ¿Por qué era tan desgraciada? ¿Por qué el puto mundo la odiaba tanto?

Sentía su corazón romperse de tal modo que pronto estaría más allá de cualquier posible reparación, estaban destruyendo su alma y todo lo que era. Destruían su orgullo, su pasión, su inocencia… No pasaría mucho antes de que no quedara nada más por destruir.

Las lágrimas corrían incesantes por su rostro, y mientras Meninas la metía a un cuarto lleno de mujeres que más que eso parecían muñequitas, Karin solo podía desear que ojala el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel baile que le pareció tan mágico, cuando ella estaba entre los brazos de Hitsugaya Toshiro, sintiéndose segura y feliz.

Pero por desgracia, sabía que la magia no existía, y que por lo tanto todos sus deseos eran imposibles.

.

-¡Madarame nadie te está pidiendo tu opinión al respecto! ¡Te ordenó que me digas en dónde vive Karin!- gruñó Toshiro a un pelo de perder la paciencia con el hombre calvo, que se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada, firme en su posición de no decir nada.

Estaban a las afueras de la mansión de Ukitake, él, su hermana y su institutriz interrogando a Madarame, Ayasegawa y Abarai tratando de sonsacarles información del paradero de la amada del príncipe.

Pero ellos se negaban a cooperar. Aparentemente habían visto la escena de las escaleras y como ella había llorado por culpa de él, por lo que no estaban nada contentos y por sus complejos de hermanos mayores se rehusaban a darle su dirección.

-¡Por favor, Madarame-kun!- Hinamori estaba al borde de las lágrimas. –Shiro-chan solo quiere hablar con ella y disculparse. ¡Por favor dile en donde vive!- junto las manos suplicante.

-Lo siento, princesa. Pero nadie que haga llorar a la damita puede esperar que yo le haga un favor, ¡ni siquiera aunque sea el príncipe!-

-Madarame…- el albino apretó un puño con fuerza, meditando seriamente el restaurar las decapitaciones.

-Oh, vamos, Ikkaku.- Matsumoto habló por primera vez desde que encontraron a los guardias, había estado demasiado molesta con él por su gran metida de pata, pero aparentemente ya se le había pasado lo suficiente para salir en su ayuda. –Si lo ayudas a encontrarla, entonces estarás ayudando a Karin-chan a casarse con el chico que ama y convertirse en reina, ¿no crees que es lo suficientemente bueno?- entrecerró los ojos al calvo, como desafiándolo a negarle algo a ella.

Madarame tragó saliva y miró a sus compañeros, que se encogieron de hombros.

Una cosa era meterse con el príncipe, y otra muy distinta meterse con su institutriz, el real lo máximo que podría hacerles por desobedecer era castigarlos como la ley mandaba, pero ella… ella no tenía tapujo alguno, e hiciera lo que hiciera nadie le iba a decir nada porque la familia real adoraba a esa mujer.

Ikkaku no era el tipo más brillante, pero Toshiro estaba seguro de que era lo suficientemente inteligente para no sacar el lado malo de Matsumoto Rangiku.

Finalmente, el pelón suspiró.

-Bien, les diré dónde vive. Pero si la damita pregunta, díganle que me sacaron la información con tortura.- todos rodaron los ojos. Obviamente la Kurosaki tenía bien adiestrado al salvaje de Madarame. –Ella…-

-¡Hitsugaya-sama!- el alarmado grito hizo a los tres pares de personas voltearse, viendo a una mujer que se le hacía familiar acercándose a ellos con cara de pánico.

-¿Quién eres?- más vale que tuviera algo muy importante que hablar con él, no tenía tiempo como para perderlo, no cuando la chica de la que estaba enamorado estaba en algún lugar odiándolo. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

La chica se acercó más y pudo reconocerla como una de las menos molestas con las que bailó esa noche, aunque con la familia más irritante, también.

-Majestad…- suspiró aliviada. –Tengo algo que decirle, acerca de la chica con la que bailó esta noche, Kurosaki Karin.-

Bueno, eso sin duda le importaba.

-¿Qué sabes acerca de ella?- tuvo que contenerse de sacudirla por los hombros para que hablara de la ansiedad que sentía. ¿Por qué esa chica se veía tan preocupada? ¿Qué pasaba con Karin?

-Yo soy su hermana adoptiva, mi madre…-

-¡¿Tu eres una de sus horribles hermanas?!- Hinamori miró con rabia pura a la chica, que se estremeció y retrocedió, cubriendo su boca con una de las largas mangas de su Kimono.

Oh, así que esa irritante familia era de la que tanto quería huir su chica. Miró con el ceño fruncido a la recién llegada.

-Veo que le ha hablado de nosotras, supongo que ella ha tenido más interacción con ustedes que el día cuando se encontraron en el centro y en el baile.- dedujo inteligentemente. –De todos modos, es cierto que mi madre, mis hermanas y yo la hemos tratado horriblemente, y esperó me disculpen por eso, pero no es de lo que he venido a hablar. Ahora mismo Kurosaki Karin necesita de su ayuda.- sus palabras alarmaron a todos los presentes.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasa con ella?- le estaba resultando difícil mantener su expresión estoica. No estaba del todo seguro de confiar en esa chica, pero parecía sincera, y no estaba dispuesto a ignorar cualquier cosa que dijera si la seguridad de Karin estaba en riesgo.

-Mi madre descubrió que ella era la princesa que bailaba con usted, su alteza, y se enfureció mucho y… y ella y mis hermanas golpearon a Kurosaki, yo no.- informó aclarando que ella no había formado parte de la agresión. –Luego… luego mi madre cortó en tiras el Kimono que Kurosaki había llevado al baile.- Hinamori y Matsumoto sofocaron una exclamación. –Eso pareció molestar mucho a Kurosaki, porque golpeó a mi madre y también a mis hermanas, a mí no, por alguna razón…- Madarame y Abarai vitorearon ante eso, felices de que golpeara a al menos tres de las cuatro que le hacían la vida imposible. –Mi madre enfureció tanto que obligó al jardinero a cargarla para llevarla y… venderla a un…- miró al príncipe con ojos temerosos. –A un prostíbulo.- concluyó nuevamente cubriendo su boca y desviando la mirada.

El silencio reino por unos segundos, todos dirigiendo su mirada al albino.

Toshiro tenía la mirada oculta por su cabello, en todo el transcurso de lo hablado por la chica había apretado sus puños cada vez más y más al punto de que ahora la sangre goteaba por entre sus dedos, su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que casi podía sentir sus dientes agrietarse.

Cuando alzó la vista, todo mundo se aseguró de dar al menos dos pasos más lejos de él ante su mirada enloquecida de furia, sabiamente porque, apenas los guardias terminaron de esconderse detrás de la princesa, estrelló su puño en la pared donde antes habían estado apoyados, agrietándola levemente.

Luego tendría que disculparse con Ukitake por eso, pero en ese momento, solo tenía una cosa en mente.

-Tú.- volteó a la chica asustadiza que ahora recordaba se llamaba Sung-sun. –Llévame a ese… lugar…- ordenó casi gruñendo, dejando totalmente en claro que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener su ira. Sung-sun asintió rápidamente. –Y te lo advierto…- masculló con tono mortalmente helado después de ordenar a Abarai traer sus caballos. –Si Karin llega a ser… deshonrada de ese modo, tanto tu madre como tus hermanas serán ejecutadas por la guardia real. ¡Y me importa una mierda que ya no se permita hacer eso!- gritó encogiendo a la chica en su lugar. Pero no le importaba. Si se atrevían a hacerle tal pecado a la chica que amaba, estaba más que muy dispuesto a cumplirles sus ansias de asesinar a Zaraki y su panda de locos.

-Gracias por advertirnos de esto, de todos modos. Tú serás perdonada.- la princesa, en un tono mucho más comprensivo, trató de consolar a la chica, que suspiró aliviada pero igual viéndose cabizbaja.

Abarai volvió con los caballos y Ayasegawa ayudo a la hermana adoptiva de Karin a montar su caballo junto con él, liderando el grupo con velocidad hacia donde Sung-sun indicaba era el burdel más cercano a su casa.

Por más que Hitsugaya trató de convencer a Hinamori y Matsumoto de no ir, no hubo modo de hacerlas ceder de su voluntad de acompañarlo, por lo que ahora los dos miembros de la realeza, su institutriz, tres guardias y la chica que los alertó, iban camino a salvar a la definitivamente futura reina de la nación pasara lo que pasara. Y, ¿por qué no? También iban a cortar algunas cabezas.

Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo antes de que le hicieran algo imperdonable, o no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer…

.

Harribel, ya con su abundante pago por un buen comercio en mano, estaba a punto de retirarse de aquel burdel con sus hijas y el jardinero detrás, cuando de repente notó la falta de una de sus hijas.

Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al notar que solo faltaba Sung-sun, ella aún era inocente en esos aspectos, la única de sus hijas que le hacía caso cuando decía que debían esperar al esposo para tener algo de "diversión", así que solo supuso que no quiso mezclarse en ese tipo de ambientes.

Rodeó su mandíbula con ternura mientras acunaba el dinero contra su pecho, maldiciendo a la maldita Cenicienta por haberla golpeado. De todos modos, ahora esa pequeña zorrita estúpida estaba en donde merecía estar.

Ya no tendría que preocuparse nunca más por esa mocosa, pensó traspasando las puertas de nuevo a las calles, casi a punto de sonreír cuando de pronto oyó el veloz golpeteó familiar de los caballos y volteó la vista confundida, quedándose sin aliento ante la vista de varios caballos a lo lejos corriendo en dirección a la casa grande, Sung-sun sentada en un caballo junto a uno de los guardias, el príncipe Hitsugaya siguiéndola mientras los dirigía hacia ellos.

¡Maldita traidora!, el dolor de la traición golpeó su orgullo de madre con fuerza, pero de inmediato reprimió ese sentimiento reemplazándolo con ira pura.

¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a enviar al príncipe tras ellas?! Vender gente ahora era ilegal, el solo prostituir gente era ilegal, el burdel se hacía pasar por un simple bar a pesar de que todos sabían lo que era en realidad, pero nadie se animaba a denunciarlo.

¡Pero su hija se había atrevido y justo cuando acababa de hacer un buen negocio ahí!

Maldita sea esa niña y la consciencia que heredó de su inútil padre.

Recordó que el príncipe bailó con la niña mugrienta esa noche y muy posiblemente había quedado prendado de ella a pesar de su obvia discusión, por lo que probablemente querría convertirla en su esposa… si la encontraba, claro…

Una malvada y brillante idea pasó por su cabeza en lo que salía disparada de vuelta dentro del prostíbulo, indicándoles al jardinero y sus hijas no-traidoras que la siguieran.

Rápidamente abordó a Bambietta y la advirtió de la situación, a lo que ella la tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba preparada para casos así con permisos falsificados, y que mientras nadie dijera que eso era un burdel y no pasaran a las habitaciones de atrás, no tenían por qué sospechar nada, puesto que las prostitutas ya sabían fingir ser Geishas.

-Aun así esconde a la mocosa, si la ven sabrán que te la vendí y que esto es un burdel, las dos saldremos mal.- y tampoco quería que bajo ninguna circunstancia aquella muchachita sucia se convirtiera en reina, ¡qué horror! ¡Lo bajo que caería el reino! Lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien de toda la nación.

-Oww, justo le había conseguido un cliente.- se lamentó. –Pero no te preocupes, la esconderé.- justo cuando acababa de encargarle a Meninas esconder a la recién llegada, la puerta del lugar fue tirada abajo, literalmente un hombre calvo la pateó al otro lado del lugar, una mirada desquiciada en su rostro.

-¡¿Quién quiere ser el primero en morir?!- gritó tétricamente, sacando una katana y una lanza, espantando completamente a la clientela que constaba más que nada de infelices urgidos sexuales.

Bambietta frunció el ceño y rápidamente mandó a la de cabello rosa a salir de la habitación para cumplir la orden que le había dado.

No pasó mucho hasta que el lugar se vio invadido por el resto de los guardias, los reales, su institutriz, y Sung-sun escondida tímidamente detrás del guardia de apariencia más afeminada. Harribel, Mila Rose y Apacci la fulminaron con la mirada.

-¿Quién está a cargo de este… lugar?- pronunció el príncipe en un tono que les heló la sangre a las cuatro mujeres y el jardinero, las prostitutas que habían quedado en el lugar comenzaron a retirarse disimuladamente a las habitaciones de atrás.

Bambietta valientemente dio un paso adelante, a pesar de que la mirada del príncipe parecía aún más peligrosa que la del calvo.

-¿Qué lo trae a mi humilde bar, majestad?- hizo una reverencia.

-No tengo tiempo para que trates de engañarme. Entréguenme a Karin inmediatamente y más les vale que por su bien nadie la haya tocado o su destino será peor que la muerte.- prácticamente rugió pero sin alzar la voz.

Bambietta estaba visiblemente intimidada, pero de algún modo se las arregló para sonreír nerviosamente.

-No sé de qué habla, majestad, Tier solo me estaba haciendo una visita amistosa con sus hijas mayores… y el jardinero para ayudarme en algunas cosas. Este es un bar honrado.- sacó de su escote los permisos falsificados y se los tendió al real, pero fue su institutriz quien los tomó, ojeándolos con el ceño fruncido. –Y tengo entendido que Karin es la amada hija adoptiva de Tier, pero yo no he tenido el gusto de conocerla.- su tono era nervioso pero se las arreglaba para no balbucear, era una mentirosa experta.

-Estos papeles son falsos.- Matsumoto Rangiku delató y Bambietta palideció. –Está muy bien hecho, pero la tinta utilizada lo delata, es de buena calidad, y siempre usan tinta barata para este tipo de cosas.- rió como si fuera gracioso. –Y de todas formas no te hubiésemos creído, linda.- se dirigió a la dueña del prostíbulo. –Este es un obvio burdel de quinta.- se burló y Bambietta arrugó la nariz, pareciéndose a punto de lanzarse contra la institutriz, cuando de repente Abarai llegó detrás de ella y le ató las manos, a lo que la capturada gruñó pisoteando con fuerza.

-Estás arrestada.- sonrió burlón.

-¿Dónde está Karin?- siguió insistiendo el príncipe sin siquiera parecer haber prestado atención a todo lo anterior, sus ojos paseándose de Bambietta a Harribel llenos de advertencias de que lo mejor para ellas era hablar y pronto.

-Ella no está aquí, huyó de la casa, no sabemos dónde está.- intentó mentir Harribel.

-No tengo tiempo para esto.- el príncipe gruñó más que molesto. –Abarai, Madarame, reúnan a todo ser que habite este repugnante sitio, tráiganlos a todos aquí, liberaremos a las… mujeres que hayan estado siendo sometidas a este tipo de trabajo indigno y encarcelaremos a todos los cómplices de Basterbine.- aparentemente sí había leído el nombre de Bambietta cuando le tendió los permisos falsificados. -¡Traigan rápido a todas las mujeres aquí! ¡Revisen cada rincón de la casa! Ella está aquí.- el calvo salió de inmediato a cumplir la orden aunque con mala cara, el pelirrojo tatuado que había estado reteniendo a Bambietta la dejó al cuidado del tipo afeminado que no se apartaba de Sung-sun antes de seguir al otro guardia pelón.

Harribel, Mila Rose y Apacci se quedaron quietas en un rincón, recibiendo miradas de muerte del príncipe si se atrevían a moverse solo un poco, por lo que la rubia podía adivinar que también estaban arrestadas a pesar de que no las ataron, no tenían derecho a abandonar el lugar ni moverse hasta que al príncipe se le plazca.

Poco a poco, la zona de bar del prostíbulo comenzó a llenarse de las prostitutas, todas maquilladas, todas peinadas elegantemente, todas vestidas hermosamente, todas parecidas, como muñecas sin vida.

Tier esperaba que Meninas haya escondido bien a la mocosa, ¡esa despreciable chicuela no tenía el derecho a convertirse en reina! ¡Era un ser sucio e inferior a ella y sus hijas! O al menos las mayores.

-Tsk, para mí todas estas mujeres lucen iguales.- se quejó el guardia calvo una vez no pudieron encontrar a más chicas en el recinto.

Ni siquiera Harribel podía saber si su esclava adoptiva estaba entre las mujeres con tanto maquillaje encima, aunque suponía que no porque todas las chicas estaban en silencio y dudaba que la Kurosaki se quedaría callada. Además, Meninas tampoco estaba.

-Pero ya buscamos en todos los rincones de esta casa.- murmuró el que habían nombrado como Abarai, frotándose la nuca.

Bambietta sonrió malvadamente y finalmente la rubia lo notó y sonrió malvadamente a su vez.

¿Quién dijo que ocultaron a la mocosa en la casa?

Para su desgracia, el príncipe pareció notar sus sonrisas y frunció el ceño, saliendo de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta debido a que estaban demasiado ocupados buscando entre las prostitutas a Kurosaki Karin.

Harribel trató de aprovechar la salida del príncipe para tratar de escapar, pero Sung-sun la notó y advirtió al guardia afeminado.

Maldita traidora, volvieron a pensar Tier, Mila Rose y Apacci una vez el guardia afeminado terminó de atarlas a una columna junto con el jardinero.

-Lo siento.- para su sorpresa ahora Sung-sun sonrió malvadamente hablándoles por primera vez sin intimidarse más. –Pero a ustedes les esperan cosas horribles por lo que le han hecho a Kurosaki Karin, y gracias a mi advertencia ahora tengo el perdón del príncipe. Así que perdón pero era mi cabeza o las suyas.- ocultó su sonrisa con la manga de su Kimono antes de volver con el afeminado, que la felicitó por su bella elegancia malvada.

Harribel estaba prácticamente escupiendo fuego por la boca.

-¡Agh, ya no aguanto esto!- el calvo pisoteó cerca de ellas. -¡Todas estas mujeres son iguales y no hablan! ¿Cómo se supone que hallemos a la damita?- refunfuñó cruzado de brazos.

-Si ella fuera alguna de estas chicas ¿no crees que hablaría?- trató de calmar las cosas Abarai.

-¿Tal vez la estén presionando?- propuso temerosa Matsumoto.

-¡Oh, lo tengo!- la princesa, que hasta ese momento había permanecido más rezagada que los demás, se adelantó sacando algo de entre los pliegues de su Kimono, un zapatito de cristal. -¡A nadie más que a Karin-chan le queda este zapato! ¡Hay que probárselo a todas estas mujeres!-

-¡Brillante idea, princesa!- felicitaron todos.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Shiro-chan?- se volvió al lugar dónde su hermano había estado. –Uh… ¿Shiro-chan?-

.

-¡Déjame ir!- gritó Karin por enésima vez desde que sorpresivamente Meninas llegó para arrastrarla lejos de la habitación donde había estado esperando llorosa por su "cliente", y arrastrarla fuera del prostíbulo.

No le había molestado salir de aquella casa del infierno, pero no confiaba en esa mujer y estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de librarse de su fuerte agarre y poder correr lejos y aunque sea a pie llegar donde su hermano, importándole poco si moría en el intento, simplemente ya no soportaba quedarse en cualquier lugar cerca de aquella ciudad y todos los malos recuerdos.

Cuando se cambió de ropa quisieron quitarle el zapatito que había guardado, pero finalmente se lo dejaron cuando dijo que era un amuleto, ahora mismo lo tenía en una mano, bien con que ese fuera su único recuerdo de esta vida una vez lograra librarse del agarre de la peli-rosa y huir. Porque iba a librarse de su agarre, claro que sí.

Se revolvió más, los adornos que le habían colocado para prepararla cayendo de su cabello, y Meninas le apretó los hombros más arrastrándola sin problema por el camino fangoso del bosque detrás de la casa que atravesaban.

-Quieta.- suspiró un poco enfadada la mujer alta, apretando más sus hombros al punto de que realmente oyó algo quebrarse.

-¡Suéltame, maldición!- en un impulso, aprovechó que las manos de la fortachona estuvieran tan cerca de su cabeza y giró bruscamente el rostro bajándolo para morder fuertemente una de las muñecas de Meninas enterrando sus dientes fuertes en la piel extrañamente delicada. La otra fémina sofocó una exclamación y deshizo su agarre lo suficiente para que la Kurosaki pudiera aprovechar la oportunidad y salir corriendo lejos de la peli-rosa, el prostíbulo, Harribel, la ciudad, y Hitsugaya Toshiro…

-¡Espera!- oyó el grito amortiguado de Meninas, lo que solo la hizo correr más rápido, como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa que en verdad así era desde su perspectiva.

Levantó las faldas del pesado Kimono para que no le fuera un impedimento y siguió corriendo, esperanzada de en serio poder escapar y salvarse de una vida de miseria, prefería morir a prostituirse, muchas gracias.

Sintió una fuerte mano rodear su muñeca y su corazón se detuvo, las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, otra vez.

No pudo escapar, Meninas la había alcanzado y nunca la dejaría ir de nuevo.

Sollozó e intentó patear a Meninas, sorprendiéndose cuando en realidad la sintió desplomarse por su patada.

Volteó completamente y enfocó la vista, viendo no a la fuerte mujer, sino a un albino de ojos turquesas devolviéndole la mirada con rencor mientras se frotaba la zona afectada por su patada, que resultó ser su costado derecho.

Las lágrimas cesaron en su desconcierto.

¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¡Ella había creído que nunca volvería a verlo!

-¿Toshiro?- no pudo evitar llamarlo por su primer nombre.

Sus hermosos ojos extravagantes se iluminaron al oírla, y pareció olvidar completamente el golpe mientras se ponía de pie, acercándose a ella alzando las manos de modo que por un momento pensó que iba a abrazarla, pero él se limitó a sacar un pañuelo y delicadamente limpiar los restos del maquillaje de prostituta que le habían puesto y que se había corrido por todo su rostro con sus lágrimas. Fue relativamente fácil de quitar debido a su rostro húmedo, y pronto él desechó el pañuelo y se la quedó mirando.

Ella seguía sin entender absolutamente nada, ni siquiera lo que sentía, había creído que si lo volvía a ver estaría furiosa, pero… solo sentía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y perderse en la seguridad de sus brazos, a la vez que quería salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-Karin…- alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla ahora libre de maquillaje tiernamente. Sonaba tan inmensamente aliviado que ella pasó por alto el hecho de que aquella era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre de pila. -¿Qué te han hecho?- sus ojos se llenaron de dolor y ella se dio cuenta de lo patética que debía verse, aun con leves rastros de rímel y con el cabello hecho un desastre con algunos adornos aun tirando dolorosamente de su peinado ahora semi-recogido, seguramente con algunos moretones visibles en sus hombros y brazos por el amplio escote que dejaba ver el Kimono y las mangas que se le habían rasgado con las ramas cortantes, aparte de que ni por un solo momento había dejado de temblar.

-¿Q-qué ha-haces aquí?- se las arregló para preguntar.

El heredero no respondió por un tiempo, mientras arrastraba sus ojos horrorizados sobre sus moretones, estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando lo sintió rodearla delicadamente con sus brazos y estrecharla suavemente contra él, atrapándola en su abrazo sorprendentemente cálido.

-Te juró que hare que todos los que te han lastimado paguen.- prometió con voz ahogada, como si sus heridas le dolieran más a él que a ella. –Respondiendo a tu pregunta, te estaba buscando, para disculparme, por supuesto. Iba a ir a verte a tu casa cuando esta chica… la menor de tus hermanas adoptivas, me advirtió lo que tu madre adoptiva pensaba hacer contigo, así que tratamos de llegar lo más rápido que pudimos para salvarte de eso y cerrar ese horrible lugar, lamento si tardamos mucho para tu gusto, espero… ¿espero que no sea demasiado tarde?- dijo lo último como una pregunta temblorosa y a pesar de que al principio Karin no le encontró sentido, luego pudo entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-No.- como pudo con sus brazos magullados, logró corresponder al abrazo del albino, lanzando un suspiro tembloroso pero lleno de aliviada confusión. –No es tarde, creo que lograre superarlo.- por fortuna, llegaron a tiempo antes de que le pasara algo traumante que no la dejara vivir en paz por el resto de su vida. –Pero… tú no tienes por qué disculparte por nada.- hundió el rostro en su pecho, tratando de sacarle el máximo provecho al poco tiempo que seguramente tenía con ella. –Yo fui la que te mintió, golpeó e insultó. Yo lo siento.- se disculpó con las lágrimas de nueva cuenta quemando tras sus parpados al recordar lo mucho que estaba enamorada de Hitsugaya Toshiro y lo imposible que era que le correspondiera.

Él estaba enamorado de otra mujer, y se había fijado levemente en ella solo cuando estuvo cubierta de maquillaje y vestida hermosamente, pero no había forma de que estuviera realmente interesado en la verdadera Kurosaki Karin, ¿quién se fijaría en ella?

A los hombres solo le gustaban las florecillas delicadas y bellas, como la que había fingido ser en el baile, él al menos consideraba a la "princesa Cenicienta" como su segunda opción, pero ¿a Kurosaki Karin? Seguramente ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Ella nunca podría ser una buena esposa, ¡ni siquiera había querido casarse antes de conocerlo! Era absurdo pensar que por un solo momento haya tenido la ilusión de ser la elegida. ¡Qué tonta era!

Aun así él se había tomado la molestia de salvarla solo para disculparse, seguramente creyó que estaba muy ofendida por sus palabras por la manera en la que había estallado, y sí, estaba ofendidísima, pero ya no tanto.

Había definitivamente comprobado que existían peores cosas que ser tratada de segunda opción y chica sin dignidad por él.

Y ahora que la salvó ya podía perdonarlo sin remordimiento. No le gustaba ser la damisela rescatada, pero sabía que cuando necesitaba ayuda y se la daban, debía valorarla. Y el que vaya a cerrar ese lugar del infierno sin duda le sumaba puntos.

-No lo sientas.- volvió a hablar él sacándola de sus pensamientos, haciéndola notar que continuaban abrazados. Se sonrojo pero no hizo intento alguno por romper el abrazo. –Me lo merecía.- sí, se lo merecía. –Yo soy quien debe disculparse, pero tú, Karin, eres una tonta.- la insultó y ella rompió el abrazo bruscamente, ignorando el dolor de sus hombros y brazos, mirando fulminante al príncipe.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡Si quieres disculparte desde ya te digo que esa es una manera realmente pésima de hacerlo!- pisoteó furiosa.

Él sonrió divertido y toda la furia de la Kurosaki se esfumó derretida con su sonrisa hermosa que tan pocas veces mostraba. Odiaba que la afectara tanto.

-Te llame una tonta. Y sí, sé que yo soy un idiota, pero tú eres una tonta, porque la chica de la que yo estaba hablando, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, eres tú, Karin.- confesó y el aliento de la pelinegra se le atoró en la garganta. ¡¿Él le había estado hablando de ella?! Bueno, en cierto punto tenía sentido, puesto que no sabía quién era en realidad, pero… ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil creerlo? Hitsugaya suspiró al ver la duda y desconfianza en sus ojos, acercándose de nuevo a ella y presionando una mano contra su mejilla. –Y no vine solo para disculparme, vine a confesarte mis sentimientos adecuadamente, y a hacerte la propuesta que desde hace mucho tiempo deseo hacerte.- ¿hace mucho tiempo? Los ojos oscuros se ampliaron al observar como el príncipe cayó en una rodilla sobre el suelo fangoso, sin importarle ensuciar su obviamente cara ropa que seguía siendo la misma que uso en la fiesta, pero él no pareció darle ni un solo pensamiento, sus ojos turquesas permanecían clavados en ella. –Kurosaki Karin.- comenzó a decir, sus mejillas tiñéndose de adorable rosa mientras toma una de sus manos entre las suyas. -¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Karin sintió sus piernas temblar y cedió rápidamente al impulso de dejarse caer al suelo, a solo centímetros de distancia del albino, que aprovechó para tomar ahora sus dos manos, lo cual agradecía porque si no probablemente se hubiera caído hacia atrás, o aún peor, hacia adelante y sobre él.

Su respiración se aceleró, no podía creer lo que había oído.

¿Hitsugaya Toshiro acababa de proponerle… matrimonio? ¿A ella?

Miró a su alrededor solo para asegurarse de que realmente no había ninguna otra persona a la que pudiera haberle estado hablando, su mente no dejaba de buscar otras posibles respuestas a lo que pasó, porque no aceptaba que la propuesta estuviera de hecho siendo dirigida a ella, ¡cualquier otra cosa era más probable que eso!

Volvió a mirarlo al notar que la observaba expectante y su corazón se disparó latiendo como loco en su pecho ante la posibilidad de que estuviera siendo sincero y realmente él… estuviera enamorado de ella.

Un rubor profundo se instaló en sus mejillas en lo que comenzaba a repasar sus palabras, el nerviosismo se apoderó de su mente y, como cada vez que estaba nerviosa, no pudo evitar hacer algo estúpido, que en este caso fue lanzarse a toda una perorata sin sentido en lo que su mente no dejaba de maquinar a mil, a punto de colapsar.

-V-vaya, no puedo creer que me caí.- río tontamente. –Ahora los dos estamos aquí echados como unos estúpidos en medio del lodo, no creo que eso sea bueno para un príncipe, ¿qué pensarían la princesa y Matsumoto Rangiku-san? Y, ¿ese Kimono no es caro? Debe ser difícil de lavar, aunque yo muchas veces he lavado mi ropa de cosas peores que fango, aunque claro que no es ropa de esa calidad. Puedo ayudarte a lavarlo si quieres, ¿o tienes sirvientes que lo harán por ti? Puedo ayudar a los sirvientes si quieres, alteza. No es molestia, aprovecharía para lavar mi ropa también, aunque no creo que vuelva a usar este tipo de Kimonos por el resto de mi vida, pero en casa de Harribel siempre tengo mucha ropa que lavar así que me imaginó que con la buena calidad de químicos para limpieza que deben tener ustedes los ricos seguramente la ropa olería increíble por semanas, y creo que…-

-Karin, cállate.- finalmente la silenció con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, tienes razón, lo siento.- admitió avergonzada. ¿Qué fue eso? –En realidad no tengo idea de lo que estaba diciendo…-

Su mente solo lanzó la primera tanda de estupideces triviales para decir, brillante Karin, acabas de quedar como una boba, pensó.

Él sonrió enternecido y ella luchó duro para no quedarse mirándole como estúpida.

-Y todo eso que dijiste… ¿fue un sí o un no?- repentinamente se puso serio, apretando levemente sus manos entre las suyas.

-Yo…- ¿realmente estaba hablando en serio? ¿De verdad le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? -¿C-cómo me encontraste?- cambió de tema, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver toda la decepción que invadió sus bellos ojos. –Q-quiero decir… ya sabes, esa mujer de cabello rosa me llevó fuera de la casa y creo que estamos bastante dentro del bosque y… hablando de eso, ¿qué pasó con ella?- habló atropelladamente al principio pero luego más calmada en su curiosidad.

Él hizo una mueca antes de desaparecer su mirada decepcionada con un ceño fruncido, aparentemente recordando algo.

-Yo estaba siguiendo todos los adornos que se te cayeron, me di cuenta que Basterbine y Harribel te habían sacado de la casa, así que salí y note el rastro, luego me guie más que nada por los gritos, a la mujer que iba tras de ti la inmovilice, no quería lastimarla pero resultó ser más fuerte de lo que pensaba.- comentó fríamente y luego suspiró. –Karin, contéstame, por favor. Estoy enamorado de ti, en serio, y lamentó la forma en la que me comporte. Quiero reparar mis errores, y quiero asegurarme que de ahora en adelante ya no tengas que sufrir de este modo nunca más. Harribel Tier, sus dos hijas mayores y ese jardinero pagaran por lo que te han hecho. Pero dame una respuesta, por favor.- apartó la mirada, pero incluso así ella se sorprendió al notar lo vulnerable que parecía, él estaba nervioso y asustado. –Incluso si es una negativa… necesito escucharlo.- cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Notó que estaba siendo sincero y Karin se obligó a sí misma a considerarlo cuidadosamente, por más que su cerebro de nuevo quería obligarla a hacer algo estúpido como lanzarse sobre él y besarlo.

Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes.

Se mordió el labio, pensando.

Ella quería aceptar a Hitsugaya Toshiro, desesperadamente, sí él realmente estaba enamorado de ella entonces estaba más que dispuesta a disfrutar de sus sentimientos compartidos y abrazarlo, y besarlo, y… agh, realmente debía controlar sus hormonas, pero el punto es que quería decir ¡SI!

Sin embargo…

¿Ella quería aceptar al príncipe, podría? Él era una persona como ella, lo sabía, pero… seguía siendo el príncipe, y pronto sería el rey, y la que fuera su esposa, la reina.

Kurosaki Karin la reina. ¿O sería Hitsugaya Karin, en ese caso? Sinceramente, le gustaba más el título de Hitsugaya Karin que el de la reina, tanto que se lo repitió una y otra vez en su mente, por un momento casi olvidando lo que conllevaba ese apellido.

Suspiró, quería a Toshiro, pero ¿quería al príncipe?

No es como si fueran dos entidades diferentes, se dijo a sí misma, no es como si pudiera dejar de ser el uno o el otro. Todos sabían que el príncipe y la princesa eran adoptados, y el rey actual confiaba en su hijo para dirigir el reino una vez él ya no lo hiciera, y si Hitsugaya pudiera alguna vez ser capaz de dejar su puesto de príncipe y fallarle a su padre, entonces no podría ser el tipo de persona del que ella estuviera enamorada.

Pero sabía que nunca dejaría esa responsabilidad de lado, por más difícil que pudiera ser, y por eso estaba enamorada de él, era ese tipo de persona… con la que podías contar, que nunca traicionaría tu confianza, que era leal a ti si eras leal a él.

Cuando amas a alguien, tienes que apoyarlo en todo, ¿verdad? Y ¿qué clase de amor sería el suyo si no estuviera dispuesta a aceptar a Toshiro aun con todo lo que acarreaba? A pesar de que odiaba llamar la atención, y no existía nadie que llamara más la atención que los miembros de la jodida realeza, y a pesar de que presentía que sería difícil acostumbrarse al enorme cambio de vida, si realmente sus sentimientos eran sinceros debía aceptar todo eso y contar con que nada sería tan malo con él a su lado.

Estaba segura de lo que sentía, ahora sí, aunque sabía que les quedaba mucho por conocer el uno del otro, y no todo iba a ser un cuento de hadas, ella quería casarse con Hitsugaya Toshiro y no quería que ninguna otra mujer fuera su esposa, eso seguro, así que si debía aceptar tanto lo bueno como lo malo con tal de tener a este magnífico espécimen masculino solo para ella, lo haría, claro que sí.

¿Pero por qué no torturarlo un poco más?, pensó sonriendo con maldad en su mente.

Volvió a mirarlo notando que otra vez tenía los ojos abiertos, solo que no la miraba, y su postura era tensa, como preparándose para escuchar algo que no le iba a gustar.

-¿Qué pasará si me niego?- preguntó fingiendo seriedad, a lo que él le disparó una mirada asustada que casi la hizo querer desistir de su jueguito y darle el SÍ de una vez.

-Entonces…- su voz tembló. –Supongo que entonces podrás seguir con tus otros planes y unirte a la guardia real, o sino… incluso podría llevarte a la capital para que te quedaras con los Kuchiki, si dices que tienes familia ahí…- oh, claro, su hermano, no había pensado que sí se unía a la guardia e iba a la capital podría reunirse con él. Aun así pensaría en eso luego.

-Y…- volvió a captar su atención. -¿Qué pasará… si digo que sí?- lo miró expectante por su reacción y su respuesta.

Él le lanzó una mirada cautelosa y confusa, como sospechando que estaba planeando algo.

-Entonces… te besaría.- ok, ella no se estaba esperando esa contestación.

Se quedó sin aliento y sus mejillas enrojecieron, y antes de que siquiera pudiera procesar correctamente lo que había dicho, su mente maldita ya había lanzado por su boca la primera estupidez que se le ocurrió, que en este caso fue una afirmación que aún no tenía planeada dar.

-Sí.- dijo sin poder evitarlo.

El chico se la quedó mirando aturdido por un momento, como si realmente no se hubiera estado esperando que lo aceptara, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron y le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto nunca, dejándola tan hipnotizada que no hizo nada para frenarlo cuando tomó los lados de su rostro y, con mucha lentitud, se acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a solo milímetros de distancia, haciendo solo una pequeña pausa para mirarla a los ojos una última vez buscando la confirmación de que estaba bien con esto, antes de finalmente unir sus labios contra los suyos cuando ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

Por un tiempo se quedaron así, quietos, inmóviles simplemente disfrutando del sabor y la calidez de los labios y la cercanía del otro.

Los labios de su ahora prometido eran sorprendentemente cálidos y blandos, su beso suave la hacía olvidar el frío de la noche y el bosque, sin mencionar el barro impregnado en las ropas de ambos, ¿por qué no se levantaban del suelo? No lo sabía y no le importaba, por el momento estaba más que cómoda así que no se quejaba.

Poco a poco comenzaron a mover sus labios, memorizando la suave contextura de la boca del otro, absortos en nada más que ellos, olvidando el frío y la suciedad, los status, los problemas, las heridas, los errores, sus pasados y sus futuros, todo, salvo la dulce sensación de estar compartiendo ese momento que, aunque Karin se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan cursi al respecto, solo podía clasificar como mágico.

Toshiro soltó uno de los lados de su rostro para rodear con su brazo su cintura, atrayéndola más contra él en lo que finalmente se levantaban del suelo por lo que ella se paró de puntitas y enredó una mano en su cabello, profundizando un poco más el beso.

El cosquilleo en sus labios y la forma en que sus manos acariciaban cariñosamente su mejilla y su cintura eran tan agradables que sentía que podría quedarse todo el día (¿o sería la noche?) besándolo, pero desgraciadamente pronto tuvieron que separarse por la molesta necesidad de, ya saben, respirar y eso.

Ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados un tiempo, tratando de regularizar su respiración agitada y bajar el profundo rubor de sus mejillas, con sus manos ahora solo abrazándose al cuello de su prometido. Era extraña, meditó, la idea de ya tener un prometido cuando ni siquiera había tenido novio, pero bueno, la sociedad recién se estaba despegando de toda esa mierda de los matrimonios arreglados, y de todas maneras los noviazgos aún estaban mal vistos por algunas familias nobles, así que ¿quién iba a decirles nada?

Más porque su prometido era un príncipe, y también se tenía que casar rápido para que le fuera cedido el trono, y como ella no quería, absolutamente no, que se casará con ninguna otra mujer, también ¿quién era para quejarse?

-Karin…- una vez más trazó el contorno de su mejilla. –No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces…- susurró y ella se contuvo de burlarse de lo cursi que sonaba eso, porque vio que hablaba completamente en serio, y ya no tenía ánimos de torturarlo más.

-Tan feliz como tú me haces a mí.- se paró de puntitas otra vez y picoteó sus labios. –Así que… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- inquirió.

-Ahora…- él se puso mortalmente serio. –Tenemos que volver a ese… horrible lugar, para buscar a Hinamori y Matsumoto y arrestar a unas cuantas personas.- gruñó lo último con rencor antes de mirarla con su expresión suavizada. –Luego… p-puedes quedarte en la mansión de Ukitake c-conmigo y… eso, en lo que hacemos los preparativos para volver a la capital, entonces te presentare a mi padre y… nos casaremos.- sonrió levemente, de nuevo con esa adorable sonrisa tímida, un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bien…- pestañeó, un poco aturdida por la rapidez con la que había transcurrido todo el asunto, hace solo poco tiempo había estado a punto de convertirse en una prostituta, y ahora era la prometida del futuro rey. Ja, los giros del destino… -Oye, por cierto, sí me casó contigo, ¿aún podre ser guardia real?- preguntó con entusiasmo de que le diría que sí, pero él frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que no.- rodó los ojos como si la idea fuera absurda y ella lo miró mal. –La guardia real está para protegernos Karin, si tú como mi esposa eres parte de ella entonces no tendría ningún sentido.- explicó como si ella fuera una niña pequeña, por lo que deshizo su abrazo y lo golpeó en el hombro ignorando el dolor que el movimiento le causo, sin embargo él no pareció afectado en lo absoluto. –Pero, si te hace sentir mejor, todavía podrás entrenar con ellos.- murmuró viéndose para nada contento con eso.

-Lo suficientemente bueno.- ella sonrió complacida y se sorprendió gratamente de la facilidad con la que podían hablar, pero ahora que sabía que él le correspondía es como si solo el hecho de que fuera de la realeza no le importara en lo absoluto, porque sabía que él apreciaba que lo tratara como una persona normal, y nadie podía decirle nada porque ahora era su prometida. –Bueno… será mejor que volvamos ahora, ¿no? Terminemos con toda esta mierda.- suspiró y él sonrió divertido.

-Ya sabes, no es correcto que la futura reina hable de esa forma.- bromeó aligerando un poco sus nervios respecto a ese asunto.

-Tampoco es correcto que el futuro rey esté mirando mi escote y sin embargo no te veo deteniéndote.- bromeó complacida de ver el rojo escarlata extendiéndose por todo su rostro.

-¡Y-yo no estaba…!...- su aguda exclamación indignada se vio interrumpida por sus risas.

-Ya, estaba bromeando. - rió un poco más girando sobre sus pasos para volver al burdel una vez más, confiando en que sería la última vez que tuviera que estar en un lugar como ese otra vez.

Nunca más permitiría que alguien volviera a pisotearla, porque ahora tenía a dónde ir, tenía a quien recurrir, tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por ella y que la hacía sentir que la vida valía la pena. Podría casarse con el chico del que estaba enamorada, y tal vez buscar a sus hermanos… oh, también iba a ser reina, aparentemente, pero mientras estuviera con Toshiro iba a aprender a tolerar lo que sea y a apoyarlo en todo. Su vida auguraba mejorar mucho.

Bueno, aparentemente el mundo no-tan-puto no la odiaba tanto, después de todo.

.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- preguntó incrédulo Toshiro al entrar al burdel sosteniendo a una cabizbaja Meninas McAllon por uno de sus brazos mientras en su otro lado venía Karin, su pequeña mano firmemente envuelta alrededor de la suya.

Su recientemente adquirida prometida veía con tanta confusión como él la escena que se encontraron dentro del aborrecible lugar.

La princesa, su institutriz, y los guardias tenían sentadas en el suelo a todas las chicas del prostíbulo en varias filas, algunas con un solo pie descalzado y otras recién recolocándose las sandalias o medias, Madarame en específico se encontraba tratando de forzar uno de los pequeños zapatitos de cristal en una de las chicas con un pie pequeño y delicado, pero no lo suficientemente pequeño y delicado para caber en esa cosa que estaba destinada a ser un souvenir para su hermana.

Hitsugaya no dejaba de sorprenderse de que aquello le haya entrado a Karin, realmente no había notado que ella tuviera tales piececitos pequeños, y eso que la había mirado mucho, mucho, mucho, eso lo hacía pensar que probablemente ella debía usar cosas de dos veces su talla, por lo menos, y también lo hacía preguntarse qué otras cosas podría ocultar…

Se ruborizó ante el pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza. No era tiempo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, cielo santo.

Estúpidas hormonas.

-¡Ah, joven príncipe!- Matsumoto lo saludó animadamente. –Vera, se nos ocurrió este método para encontrar a… ¡Oh, Karin-chan, ahí estás!- corrió hacia la menor y la envolvió en uno de sus abrazos quiebra huesos-sofocantes, por lo que el albino frunció el ceño cuando el abrazo obligó a su amada a soltar su mano.

-S-sí, Rangiku-san, aquí estoy, ahora s-suéltame, por favor.- habló con dificultad la pelinegra luchando por librarse.

-Oh, lo siento.- rió tontamente liberándola. –Umm… ¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Ya no será necesario hacer eso del zapato! ¡Aquí está Karin-chan, ella estaba afuera!- la tomó por la cintura y la alzó como si no pesará nada por sobre su cabeza para que todos lo vieran.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Madarame sacó el zapatito bruscamente del pie donde había estado tratando de forzarlo a entrar, haciendo a la chica dueña de dicho pie chillar y correr hacia las otras, lejos del calvo furioso. -¡O sea que hemos estado haciendo esto para nada!- hubiera destrozado el zapatito contra el suelo de no ser porque Hinamori alcanzó a tomarlo.

-Ya dejen de seguir perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías.- el heredero suspiró exasperado. –Necesito llevar a Karin a que la vea un doctor, así que por mientras encárguense de todo aquí, arresten a quienes deban arrestar y ayuden a estas muchachas a encontrar a sus familias, las que sean menores y sin familia llévenlas a un orfanatorio y las mayores sin familias te las encargo a ti, Matsumoto, ayúdalas a que consigan un trabajo aunque sea con Ukitake o nos las llevaremos al palacio y les conseguiremos empleos ahí, explícales que ya no tienen por qué seguir haciendo esto.- pasó su mirada por las pobres mujeres temblorosas y confundidas que lo veían algunas agradecidas y otras desconfiadas. –Cuento con ustedes.-

-¡Sí, Hitsugaya-sama!- contestaron los guardias y su institutriz.

Él se fijó luego en su prometida, que tenía la mirada clavada en su "familia" adoptiva, paseando su vista de las mujeres atadas a Sung-sun que seguía detrás de Ayasegawa.

-Tú serás perdonada gracias a tu advertencia.- le dijo a Sung-sun acercándose a ella con Karin siguiéndolo.

-Sí, gracias.- asintió la Kurosaki confundida y escéptica aunque agradecida a la chica de su misma edad, que asintió con la mirada baja.

-Gracias por no golpearme, sé que me lo merecía también.- murmuró en voz baja.

El príncipe no habría entendido de lo que estaban hablando de no ser por los moretones en las caras de dos de las malvadas mujeres y los rastros de sangre seca alrededor de las bocas de las tres.

-Sí, te lo merecías.- masculló su prometida con sequedad. –Pero eso ya no importa, me salvaste de una gorda así que supongo que todo está perdonado.- sonrió aunque algo incomoda. -¿Y qué va a pasar con ellas tres?- ahora se volvió hacia él.

-Me gustaría arrojarlas a un pozo y dejar que se pudran ahí.-musitó y las tres condenadas palidecieron. –Pero en lugar de eso dejare que sean juzgadas en un juicio justo, por los cargos de explotación, agresión, prostitución, y traición.-

-¡Nosotras no cometimos traición!- chillaron las tres mujeres, bien sabiendo que solo el cargo de traición podría dejarlas toda una vida en la cárcel. El jardinero permanecía en silencio, pero parecía estar maldiciendo en el interior.

-Mentirle a su príncipe, hasta donde yo sé, eso no es lo más leal a la nación.- comentó con frialdad y las condenadas cayeron en su error y miraron suplicante a la menor de su familia como si pudiera salvarlas, pero ella solo mantenía su boca oculta tras su manga y aunque parecía triste también se notaba aliviada de estar exenta de castigo. –Enviare los carruajes para que transporten a los prisioneros. Yo me llevare a Karin y a Hinamori ahora. Hagan su trabajo.- dijo para después salir con su prometida y su hermana.

-¿Seguro que ellos tres y Rangiku-san podrán con todo?- preguntó Momo preocupada mientras subía a su caballo.

-Pronto enviare refuerzos junto con los carruajes, y sabes que Abarai es responsable y Madarame lo suficientemente loco para poder con todos y no dejar que nadie se le escape.- se permitió una leve sonrisa para la castaña antes de volver a concentrarse en la tarea de con mucho cuidado, por sus heridas, ayudar a su amada a subir a su caballo y luego montarse él.

Emprendieron su camino de vuelta a la mansión de Ukitake. En pocas horas amanecería y la fiesta había sido suspendida por todo el escándalo que su "dulce" prometida había ocasionado, así que no iban a tener mayores problemas, esperaba.

Afortunadamente, todo el asunto desde ahí en adelante fue bastante tranquilo.

Las heridas de Karin pronto sanarían, aunque tenía que hacer mucho reposo y era difícil mantener a esa chica terca en la cama y lejos de los entrenamientos de la guardia.

Harribel Tier, sus dos hijas mayores y Bambietta Basterbine estuvieron sentenciadas con condenas mayores a treinta años, los secuaces tales así como Meninas y el jardineros obtuvieron sentencias menores pero igual muy severas.

Matsumoto se encargó muy bien de ayudar a las mujeres antes esclavizadas por Basterbine a encontrar a sus familias y vidas dignas, ella se sentía muy contenta con los resultados y el agradecimiento de las ex prostitutas.

Por alguna razón, Sung-sun vendió la casa de su madre y decidió mudarse a la capital, el Hitsugaya y la Kurosaki no habían entendido sus acciones sino hasta que Hinamori les fue con el chisme de que había algo entre Sung-sun y Yumichika. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Ninguno de los futuros rey y reina querían saberlo.

Finalmente, una vez su prometida estuvo lo suficientemente recuperada y él se encargó de todos los asuntos que le quedaban en esa ciudad, por fin se despidieron de Ukitake y comenzaron su camino a la capital para presentarle al rey actual a la chica que quería a su lado gobernando y por el resto de su vida.

Porque Kurosaki Karin simplemente había arruinado a cualquier otra mujer a sus ojos. Ninguna otra jamás se compararía a ella.

Afortunadamente, su padre adoró a Karin, e insistió en celebrar la boda en menos de un mes para que pudiera tener al menos una semana de Luna de Miel antes de la coronación (Matsumoto y Hinamori no dejaron de burlarse de él por lo emocionado que estaba con la idea).

En las tres semanas que estuvieron juntos en el palacio antes de la boda, Rangiku y Momo tampoco dejaron de burlarse de lo adorables que eran actuando como adolescentes estúpidamente enamorados, escondiéndose en los rincones del palacio para besarse a espaldas de los sirvientes, acariciando sus manos o en ocasiones sus muslos cuando se sentían especialmente atrevidos debajo de la mesa en el desayuno y el almuerzo, y lanzándose miradas de complicidad todo el tiempo.

La princesa y su institutriz estaban segurísimas de que el reino no tendría que esperar mucho por otro heredero al trono en cuanto el príncipe se coronara rey junto con su reina.

Toshiro y Karin desearían decir que su boda no fue la gran cosa, pero lo fue, rayos que sí lo fue, fue una boda enorme y asistieron tantas personas que te mareabas si tratabas de contar aunque sea a la quinta parte de todos los invitados. Pero eso no significo que no fuera un evento feliz y emotivo para ellos, claro, la de ojos oscuros incluso lloró, no por casarse, por supuesto, sino por finalmente haberse reencontrado con su hermano mayor y su gemela que estaba casada con Hanakari Jinta, conociéndolo tanto a él como a su cuñada Kurosaki Kuchiki Rukia y a una repentina inundación de sobrinos.

En una de esas Momo y Rangiku obligaron a la nueva cuñada de la primera a lanzar el ramo, que sorpresivamente terminó en manos de Sung-sun, que curiosamente estaba sentada junto a Yumichika. Karin había invitado a su hermana adoptiva por no guardar rencores, aun así no es que se hubieran vuelto las mejores amigas, pero de todos modos se deseaban la felicidad la una a la otra.

El Kimono de novia que utilizó la ahora Hitsugaya en la boda era muy similar al que Harribel había hecho trizas, solo que completamente blanco y con soles dorados salpicados de pequeñas incrustaciones de gemas doradas por doquier, pero de igual manera que las estrellas en el Kimono que desgraciadamente se había perdido, los soles parecían infinitos e imposibles de contar.

Karin, en su prisa para salir del palacio bajando las escaleras junto a su ahora esposo, no pudo evitar tropezar con los malditos zapatitos de cristal que de nueva cuenta estaba usando, solo que ahora le arrojó uno en la cara a Ikkaku, por reírse de su desgracia.

Afortunadamente Toshiro la había ayudado a no caer de cara al suelo, pero de todos modos el calvo se rió y puede que ahora sería la reina pero no dejaba de ser una peleonera y no iba a perdonar una ofensa como esa, por lo que le arrojó el zapato de todos modos, que afortunadamente no se rompió porque Hinamori llegó a agarrarlo a tiempo dándoselo luego a su padre que, risueño, amablemente bajó para devolvérselo a su ruborizada nuera que se disculpó apenada de que se tomara la molestia por sus infantiles rabietas, pero el rey actual solo rió y disipó sus preocupaciones asegurando que no era ninguna molestia.

Él verdaderamente adoraba a su nuera.

Finalmente Toshiro y Karin pudieron irse en el carruaje real a tener su semana de Luna de Miel para disfrutar de ellos mismos antes de tener que él soportar todas las responsabilidades y ella arreglar todos sus problemas familiares.

Pero estaban juntos, así que al demonio con todo lo demás, iban a salir adelante, se iban a apoyar mutuamente, y no importaba cuantas mierdas más quisiera lanzarles el destino, Karin sabía que tenía a Toshiro y él sabía que la tenía a ella, así que iban a superarlo.

Karin nunca más iba a sentirse solo una cenicienta y Toshiro nunca más iba a sentirse solo un príncipe, porque ellos eran mucho más, más allá de esos títulos, ellos eran personas con sentimientos, dos personas que se amaban entre sí, que se necesitaban y se tenían.

Y sí, sí románticas empedernidas, ellos vivieron felices para siempre.

Fin.

:v

Bueno, yo simplemente tenía que... no, NECESITABA escribir esa ultima linea XD Lamento si cause algunas muertes por sobredosis de diabetes por eso y muchas cosas del cap xP

Uff! Este final fue MUY dificil de hacer, aparte de larguisimo, y sí, este es el final, sé q dije q podria hacer un epilogo pero finalmente me pareció q estaba bien dejarlo solo hasta ahí, no quiero seguir descuidando tanto los OS HK, pueden creer que habiamos llegado a que solo nos faltaran 300 para alcanzar a los hitsuhinas pero despues su numero subió y de nuevo nos faltan 400?! ! ! o.ó

Grr... definitivamente no puedo seguir perdiendo más el tiempo, mi lado competitivo no me lo permite e.e

Por cierto, no me pregunten por eso del YumichikaxSung-sun, me enamore de la pareja con un fanfic xD no se si lo han leido pero es muy gracioso, se los recomiendo a los IchiRukistas, se llama "Lo que tienen que sufrir los tenientes dos" o algo así, no recuerdo quien lo escribía pero es muy bueno, tambien tiene HK owo

Bien, bien, yendo a otro tema, SI planeó hacer más parodias, sobre todo de peliculas Disney, yo amo esas mierdas XP Más que nada las viejas uwu

Aunque no lo crean la Cenicienta es mi princesa favorita, así q no me la insulten, pliss e_e Cualquiera q pueda limpiar y cocinar todo el día en su casa es para mí la super heroina más grande de la historia XDDD Yo con un par de horas limpiando ya estoy muerta D:

Si quieren pueden dejarme sugerencias de qué peliculas quieren q parodie, aunque no todos van a ser Long-fics, claro :P

La unica q tengo CONFIRMADISIMA q si o si en algún momento tengo q parodiar es Mulan *-* Qué por qué? ESA PELI TIENE EL NOMBRE DE HK ESCRITA POR TODOS LADOS! *O* O solo lo pienso yo? :c

Oh, por cierto, SEGUNDO LONG-FIC TERMINADO! *w* Yeii! :'D

Todavia me quedan muchos que terminar ._.

Aun les debo ese OS 100 con Lemon en toda la regla verdad? Ya no falta mucho ~uwu~

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO ESTE FIC, A TODAS LAS QUE COMENTARON, AGREGARON A FAVS O FOLLOWS O A LAS QUE SIMPLEMENTE LEYERON, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

Me encanto hacer este fic, parodiar es muy divertido, amaría volver a hacerlo pronto pero ahora tengo algunos numeros que aumentar para hacer al HK la pareja lider con Hitsugaya en todos los idiomas e_e

(Malditos hitsuhinas putos como se atreven a retrasarme otros cien más voy a escupir en sus tumbas cuando se mueran!) Oh, cielos! Quién dijo esas cosas tan feas?! o.o?

XD

Como sea~

Nos leemos pronto! Espero...

Los personajes de Tite Kubo! De nuevo gracias por todo! ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
